Panglima bersurai pirang
by Musafir Padang Pasir
Summary: Ceritanya perang antara Konoha dengan kerajaan Iwa. Dah itu aja summary nya. Jagoannya Naruto. Diangkat jadi panglima. Dia menang. Semuanya berakhir bahagia selamanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto hanya milik Om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Perhatian : Mungkin banyak kesalahan juga pada fict keduaku ini, Mohon Maaf ya para readers atas ketidak nyamanan ini.**

**Kisah ini bukan sepenuhnya hasil karyaku, ada sedikit tambahan disana sini dari versi aslinya, mungkin pada bagian Romancenya kebanyakan adalah hasil tangan ku, mohon maaf ya. heheheeehe.**

Ditengah padang pasir yg gersang itu, seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya didepan prajurit-prajuritnya, ia menatap tajam kearah musuh-musuhnya, tidak merasa gentar sedikitpun dgn kekuatan musuh, walaupun perbedaan kekuatan pasukannya dgn pasukan musuh yg sangat jauh berbeda tidak membuat nyalinya ciut.

Kekuatan pasukannya memang tidak mencapai sepertiga dari kekuatan musuh, namun semangat membara yg ada dalam dirinya dan pasukannya untuk memenangkan peperangan tersebut, tidak menyurutkan niatnya sedikitpun sekalipun mereka harus menghancurkan gunung sekalipun.

Ya, ini memang bukan pertama kali baginya menghadapi pasukan yg jauh lebih besar kekuatannya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian dimana ia diangkat menjadi panglima perang untuk pertama kalinya, pertama kali baginya mengerahkan segala kemampuannya menyelamatkan pasukannya dari amukan pasukan musuh-musuhnya.

_**Flasback mode on **_

Waktu itu dia hanyalah seorang prajurit biasa, yg tidak memegang jabatan apapun, ia yg selalu patuh pada perintah dan tidak pernah membangkang, sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa takdir membawanya kepada tanggung jawab yg sangat besar, hingga menguras seluruh tenaga dan pikirannya.

Kejadian itu bermula ketika negeri Iwa yg terkenal karna kekuatan tempur mereka yg dahsyat, serta kekuasaan mereka yg sangat luas, berniat hendak menghancurkan negeri konoha untuk mereka jadikan wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Negeri kecil yg tidak terlalu kuat menurut mereka, yg baru membentuk negaranya dikarnakan konflik yg terjadi antara masing-masing klan mereka.

Sang raja yg baru menjabat beberapa tahun itu memerintahkan tiga panglima perang kepercayaannya -Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Shimura Sai- untuk menghadang gerak laju dari pasukan Iwa yg ingin menyerang konoha.

"jika Hatake Kakashi gugur, maka Nara Shikamaru yg akan menjadi panglima kalian, jika Nara Shikamaru gugur dalam perang, maka Shimura Sai yg akan menjadi panglima, jika yg ketiga gugur, maka bermusyawarahlah dgn pasukan untuk mengangkat seorang panglima." titah sang raja kepada pasukan yg baru dibentuknya.

Dengan beranggotakan hanya dengan delapan ribu personil, sepuluh kuda dan lima belas unta.

Mereka sudah siap dgn segala perlengkapan mereka. berangkat menuju medan pertempuran untuk menghadang pasukan musuh.

Disanalah ia, lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dgn tiga goresan aneh dipipinya, dan jgn lupakan mata birunya yg seindah samudra.

Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu prajurit handal yg tidak takut akan kematian, baginya mati dimedan tempur adalah impiannya.

Ia telah bersiap dengan tujuh pedang yg ia taruh sisi kanan dan kirinya, perisai, baju besi yg membuatnya tampil dgn gagah.

**Skip time **

Setelah mereka mendirikan kemah disuatu padang tempat mereka akan menghadang pasukan Iwa, mata-mata dari konoha melaporkan tentang besar kekuatan musuh.

"Lapor tuan Kakashi, kami telah melihat besarnya kekuatan musuh, kurang lebih berjumlah seratus ribu orang personil, dgn persenjataan yg lengkap." ujar mata-mata itu, ada nada ketakutan yg terselip dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"hmm, baiklah, hanya itu saja yg perlu aku ketahui dari kalian, kembali ke pos kalian." berusaha menjaga ucapannya agar terdengar datar.

"baik, kami mohon diri tuan." ucap mata-mata itu seraya berbalik keluar dari perkemahan bersama rekan-rekannya.

Malam itu didalam sebuah perkemahan, tiga orang kepercayaan raja sedang berbincang bagaimana mengatasi situasi itu.

"bagaimana ini Kakashi, melihat dari besarnya kekuatan musuh, mustahil bagi kita untuk bisa memenangkan pertempuran." ujar Sai dengan nada yg sedikit cemas, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menampakkannya.

"apa mungkin kita melapor saja pada raja untuk meminta tambahan personil." tambah Shikamaru.

"tidak perlu, kita jangan gentar dgn jumlah mereka, ingatlah.! Kemenangan itu bukan terletak pada berapa besar jumlah pasukan yg kita punya, akan tetapi semuanya tergantung ketentuan Tuhan, kepada siapa Ia akan memihak, yg pasti kita jgn takut hanya karna jumlah mereka yg jauh lebih besar dari kita, akan kita gempur mereka, tunjukan kepada mereka serigala-serigala yg akan menggiring mereka menuju kebinasaan, dan berharaplah dan mohon pertolongan kepada Tuhan kita." ujar Kakashi panjang lebar dengan penuh semangat membara, penuh penekanan disetiap ucapannya. Panglima bersurai perak itu, tidak pernah takut dengan yg namanya kematian, karna keteguhan hatinya sama dengan lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

Dua orang yg semula dipenuhi keraguan itu kini telah memantapkan hatinya, keraguan yg hinggap dalam diri mereka kini telah hilang, yg ada dihati mereka sekarang hanyalah kobaran api semangat yg membara.

Ketiganya pun menyudahi acara bincang-bincang itu dan pergi ke pembaringan masing-masing, mengistirahatkan tubuh dari perjalanan jauh yg telah menguras tenaga mereka.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Perhatian : Mungkin di sini akan muncul karakter-karakter baru. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya garing. Author sepertinya harus meningkat-nyingkat ceritanya. Kalo tidak begitu bisa jadi ber chapter-chapter dan para Readers sudah bosan duluan.**

**Silahkan membaca..**

**kalo hambar maaf banget ya...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 2<strong>**

Mentari pun telah naik di atas langit. Menyinari padang pasir yang akan menjadi tempat pertumpahan darah bagi dua pasukan yang akan berperang itu.

Setelah ke dua kubu itu bersiap-siap. Kakashi beserta pasukannya pun berangkat menuju arena pertempuran. Pasukannya berbaris dengan rapi membentuk barisan yang panjang, dengan pasukan tengah, pasukan sayap kanan dan kiri. Sang panglima kini sudah berada di depan pasukannya dengan penuh ke wibawaan.

Dua pasukan dari dua kerajaan itu pun saling berhadapan. Walau pun kekuatan pasukan Konoha sangat jauh lebih kecil dari pasukan musuh. Namun ke inginan mereka untuk mempertahankan kerajaan mereka sangatlah besar menglahkan rasa takut mereka. Pasukan musuh itu kini sedang tersenyum meremehkan melihat betapa kecilnya kekuatan pasukan Konoha dan mereka yakin perang kali ini mereka lah yang akan memenangkannya. Tapi sepertinya itu hanyalah sebuah keyakinan yang belum tentu karena yang mereka hadapi ini bukanlah prajurit yang baru di rekrut kemarin sore.

Kakashi, sebagai panglima dan pemegang bendera. Ia mengangkat bendera itu tinggi-tinggi dan memacu kudanya berlari di hadapan pasukannya. Kemudian Ia berkata dengan suara yang lantang.

"Hari ini, kita akan menghadang mereka di sini. Jangan biarkan mereka melewati tempat ini, hingga mereka berhenti dan menyerah untuk merebut tanah milik kita dan berbalik pulang. Jangan karena banyaknya jumlah mereka membuat kalian takut. Ingatlah berapa banyak peperangan yang telah kita menangkan karena pertolongan Tuhan kita. Berharap dan mohon pertolonganlah kepada Rabb kalian. Hari ini kita akan tunjukan kepada mereka sekawanan serigala yang akan memporak-porandakan barisan mereka!" seru Kakashi menyemangati pasukannya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Khutbah dari Sang Panglima pun berhasil mengobarkan semangat mereka. Mental dan nyali mereka yang tadinya rapuh kini menjadi kokoh. Genggaman mereka pada perisai-perisai serta pedang-pedang mereka makin mengerat. Tubuh-tubuh yang semula bergetar karna takut kini menjadi tegak serta rahang-rahang mereka kini makin mengeras serta tatapan mereka menajam. Yang ada dalam dada mereka sekarang hanyalah 'mati dengan terhormat atau lari sebagai pengecut'

"Shikamaru!" suara lantang Khakasi memanggil Shikamaru tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Shikamaru yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menoleh ke arah Kakashi, "heh, ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi.

"Setelah mereka menyerang, ikuti aku bersama sebagian pasukan mu, bagian sayap kanan ku serahkan ke pada Itachi serta Sasuke, dan bagian sayap kiri, ku serahkan ke pada Konohamaru dan Naruto. Untuk Barisan tengah biar Sai yang mengurusnya." ujar Kakashi menjelaskan strateginya.

Lima orang yang di tunjuk oleh Kakashi itu bukanlah orang yang bisa di anggap sepele. Karena beberapa tahun lalu ketika Raja konoha (yang sekarang memerintah di Konoha) tengah berperang melawan klan-klan yang dahulu memusuhi mereka. tiga orang (Naruto dari klan Uzumaki, dan Sasuke serta Itachi dari klan Uciha) di antara lima orang inilah yang mampu memporak-porandakan pasukan sang Raja. Sejak saat itu ke tiganya beserta klannya masing-masing lebih memilih tunduk di bawah pemerintahan Sang Raja.

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUM DUM <strong>

* * *

><p>Genderang perang pun telah di bunyikan.<p>

Panglima musuh memilih duduk di tendanya sambil mengamati jalannya peperangan. pasukannya pun mulai bergerak maju untuk menyerang. Ratusan kuda terpacu dengan kencang di sertai teriakan-teriakan dari pasukan musuh yang terdengar menggema di telinga para pasukan Konoha. Kakashi dengan sigap memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk mempersiapkan perisai-perisai serta panah-panah mereka. Kemudian ia menghadiahi para penunggang kuda itu dengan panah. Panah-panah itu melesak mencari buruannya, menghujani para penunggang kuda serta menghentikan gerak laju kuda-kuda itu di sertai dengan teriakan kesakitan dari para penunggangnya. Sebagian besar telah meregang tak bernyawa, sebagian lagi mengerang kesakitan. Para penunggang kuda itu pun mundur ke belakang. Setelah pasukan berkuda itu mundur barulah Kakashi memacu kudanya bergerak maju untuk menyerang, di ikuti oleh Shikamaru dan sebagian pasukannya.

Itachi, Naruto, dan Sai yang melihat kedatangan pasukan musuh pun berteriak secara bersamaan, "Perisai!"

Sekitar 8 baris dari barisan paling depan pasukan Konoha segera merapatkan perisai serta mengokohkan kaki-kaki mereka. Terbentuklah tembok besi setinggi 1.5 meter. Pasukan musuh semakin mendekat dengan cepat ke arah mereka. senyum seringaian pun muncul dari wajah Itachi, senyum yang tidak terlihat dengan begitu jelas. senyum yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah seringaian yang sangat tipis.

Ke dua pasukan itu pun bertabrakan.

**BRAAAAAAKK **

**TRRAAANGG **

**TRRRANNGGG **

Pasukan Konoha harus mundur beberapa langkah di karenakan tubrukan pasukan musuh itu menghantam perisai mereka dengan keras, setelah pergerakan musuh berhasil di tahan. Tanpa di sadari tombak-tombak sepanjang 2 meter lebih melesak dengan cepat melewati perisai mereka. Akibatnya tidak sedikit wajah-wajah serta leher-leher itu kini di penuhi darah dan di sertai ambruknya mereka di atas pasir.

Para pasukan itu kini berjatuhan karna serangan mendadak dari pasukan Konoha tersebut. Serangan secara tiba-tiba yang mengejutkan pasukan musuh, tombak-tombak yang bermunculan dari balik perisai-perisai itu telah berhasil menewaskan ratusan pasukan musuh.

Pasukan Konoha bergerak maju sembari terus menghujamkan tombak-tombak mereka. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Bau anyir yang menyengat tercium oleh hidung mereka. Mungkin, kalau orang yang baru pertama kali melihat itu akan muntah karena pemandangan itu bukanlah pemandangan yang enak untuk di lihat. Namun hal itu tidak berefek pada prajurit-prajurit itu, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan-pemandangan yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Setelah pasukan Konoha mematahkan serangan itu dan terus maju serta membuka ruang yang cukup luas bagi mereka. kesempatan itu tidak di sia-sia kan oleh mereka. Itachi yang masih di sertai senyumnya dengan lincah berlari dari belakang pasukannya. Orang-orang yang melihat tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh itachi pun mengerti. Mereka dengan cepat membuat sebuah tanjakan dari perisai-perisai mereka untuk sang komandan sayap kanan itu. Itachi pun berlari di iringi dengan Sasuke dan pasukannya, mereka menapaki perisai-perisai itu serta melompat melewati pasukan barikade itu, kemudian ia menerjang musuh dengan membabi buta. Menebas setiap musuh yang mendekatinya. Permainan pedangnya sungguh lihai, sehingga setiap musuh yang menghadapi pedangnya akan tewas seketika.

* * *

><p><strong>Di lain pihak... <strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi menyerang ke tengah-tengah musuh dan mengibaskan pedangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Menabrak setiap orang yang berani menghalangi kudanya. Akibat aksinya yang berani ini puluhan orang tewas olehnya. Namun keadaan itu tak berlangsung lama karena kudanya di berhentikan paksa oleh pasukan musuh dengan tiga buah tombak yang bersarang di bagian lambung, paha, dan leher kudanya. Kuda itu pun ambruk tergeletak lemas dengan darah yang terus mengucur membasahi pasir dan akhirnya mati. Hal itu meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam bagi sang panglima mengingat kuda itulah yang selalu menyertainya di setiap peperangan. Namun kesedihan itu hanya sekilas saja karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia urus, dengan cepat ia berdiri dan kembali menyerang musuh-musuhnya dengan ganas. Satu persatu Prajurit musuh tewas oleh keganasan pedangnya. entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang sudah berhasil ia tumbangkan. Tampak jelas dari begitu banyaknya mayat yang mati mengenaskan disekitarnya. Prajurit musuh yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri menyaksikan pembantaian rekan-rekannya itu. Rasa takut pun mulai menyusupi hati mereka dan dengan alasan masih sayang nyawa, mereka hanya diam mematung ketika menatap Kakashi. tak berani maju selangkah pun untuk menyerangnya.<p>

Shikamaru beserta pasukannya yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan barikade musuh hanya menganga melihat ganasnya Kakashi, 'dia selalu seperti itu jika sudah di tengah peperangan' batin Shikamaru seraya mendekati Kakashi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kakashi?" tanya Shikamaru yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Yang ku hadapi hanyalah sekumpulan pengecut" ujar Kakashi datar. Mendengar Kakashi berkata seperti itu Shikamaru hanya menghela napas, dan kembali menyerang musuh.

**WUUUSSSHHH **

Sebuah anak panah melesak dengan cepat ke arah Kakashi yang sedang lengah dan...

**JLLEEEBBB **

Buruan anak panah itu tepat mengenai lengan kanannya, dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung.  
>"ugh" tidak terdengar suara rintihan, hanyalah sebuah lenguhan singkat. Napasnya yang terdengar berat dari sistem pernapasannya menandakan bahwa sang panglima sedang menahan sakit di dalam hatinya.<p>

Dengan sekali tarikan yang kuat anak panah itu keluar dari tubuhnya di iringi darah yang mengucur dari lengannya. Pasukannya yang melihat kejadian itu segera berdatangan, kemudian menarik sang panglima mundur ke garis belakang untuk di obati. Komando pasukan pun di ambil alih oleh Shikamaru yang kembali menyerang musuh bersama pasukannya. Maju dan terus maju meninggalkan mayat-mayat musuh yang terus berjatuhan.  
>Erangan serta rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut mereka sudah seperti nyanyian di telinga mereka.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Konohamaru beserta pasukannya bertarung dengan cara saling melindungi. Dan hal ini membuatnya menjadi mempersempit jumlah korban dari pihak pasukannya. Karena hal itu juga harus membuatnya bergerak ke sana ke mari menyelamatkan pasukannya yang sedang terjepit.<p>

Pasukan-pasukan itu maju tanpa henti. Bau busuk dari mayat-mayat begitu menyengat hidung, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Daerah itu sudah seperti lautan darah yang menggenang, pasir-pasir itu kini berubah menjadi merah.

Hingga mentari telah berubah ke jinggaan, dan bergeser posisi ke sebelah barat. Panglima musuh pun menarik mundur semua pasukannya menuju perkemahannya di sertai kemarahan yang memuncak karena melihat banyaknya pasukannya yang tewas.

Perang itu pun harus tertunda dulu di karenakan ke dua pasukan itu kini harus beristirahat. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang telah letih setelah berperang seharian.

**To Be Continued**

**Bagaimana para Readers**?


	3. Chapter 3

**yang aku bingung dari fic ini, kenapa yang duluan jadi adalah cerita selipannya ya hahahahah.**

**o, ya kisah ini terinspirasi dari kisah Khalid ibn al-walid..**

**yah udah dulu cuap-cuapnya,, selamat membaca ya,, maaf kalo tidak berkenan di hati para pembaca yang budiman..**

**Selamat membaca ya..**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Naruto Hanya milik om masashi kisimoto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hari ke dua <strong>

tidak terlalu banyak yang terjadi pada hari itu. Hanya saja pergerakan pasukan Konoha agak melambat karena serangan musuh terus berdatangan secara bertubi-tubi.

Sang panglima lebih memilih untuk mengatur barisan pasukannya yang sempat berantakan. Karena kalau tidak, mereka bisa kalah telak pada hari itu. Mengingat perbedaan jumlah di antara mereka.

Peperangan itu lagi-lagi di sudahi dulu dengan berubahnya warna matahari yang sudah menguning. Ke duanya harus menarik mundur pasukannya masing-masing

**Malam harinya di perkemahan**

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai, serta 4 orang komando pasukan sayap itu kini tengah duduk berhadapan di dalam sebuah tenda. Mereka tengah membahas strategi untuk melawan pasukan musuh.

"Setelah ku amati cara mereka berperang selama dua hari ini, aku berani mengambil kesimpulan kalau jenderal mereka adalah orang yang tidak berpengalaman soal berperang" nada bicara Shikamaru meyakinkan yang lainnya.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya Shikamaru?" tanya orang di samping kanannya yang tak lain adalah Kakashi, "Aku bahkan sudah tahu saat hari pertama" lanjutnya lagi.

Ya, kalau soal pengamatan, Kakashi sangat cepat dalam menganalisa cara berperang lawannya.

Yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang bicara itu pun ikut angkat bicara, "Bagaimana cara mu mengetahuinya?" ke duanya pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Konohamaru yang sedang bertanya.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru, "Itu bisa di lihat dari pola serangan mereka, mereka menyerang secara tidak beraturan. Dan bisa ku pastikan sebagian besar pasukan musuh adalah orang-orang yang tidak berpengalaman dalam berperang" Konohamaru hanya diam mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan panjang lebar Shikamaru.

"Dan karena posisi kita yang lebih menguntungkan karena berada lebih tinggi dari mereka, maka besok kita akan berikan satu kejutan ke pada mereka. Dan setiap dua hari kita akan merubah setiap cara menyerang kita" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. 'aku mengandalkanmu Naruto' melanjutkan ucapannya di dalam hati.

Naruto memang handal dalam mengatur barisan pasukan. Serta dalam hal menyerang dan bertahan bisa di bilang seimbang.

Itu di ketahui Shikamaru melalui penjelasan panjang lebar Kakashi setelah kekalahan mereka dahulu dan ketika Naruto berada di pihaknya setelah kekalahan itu.

Kalau Itachi kemampuannya bisa di bilang hebat dalam melatih pasukan, dan kemampuan pedang sangatlah lihai, ia pernah di tunjuk menjadi panglima oleh raja konoha tetapi ia menolaknya karena alasan lebih menyukai pasukan sayap.

Naruto pun paham maksud dengan tatapan Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya. "Sepertinya beberapa hari ke depan akan menjadi hari yang berat, ya?" yang sedari tadi diam bersama dua orang kakak-beradik itu akhirnya ikut bicara juga.

"Sepertinya begitu" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto datar kemudian melanjutkan, "Baiklah, malam ini cukup sampai di sini perbincangan kita. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu" memperingati ke 6 orang itu seraya mengucap salam dan beranjak meninggalkan tenda itu.

Ke enamnya pun berpamitan setelah mengucap salam dan pergi beristirahat.

**HARI KE 3**

kini Dua pasukan itu sudah berbaris dengan rapi, di bawah teriknya sengatan matahari di awal siang itu.

Mereka membagi pasukan menjadi dua bagian, pasukan depan dan pasukan belakang.

Kakashi, Itachi, dan Naruto berada di pasukan depan dan Shikamaru, Sai, Konohamaru dan Sasuke berada di pasukan belakang.

Dan dengan satu teriakan mereka mulai melancarkan serangan ke arah musuh, serangan di mulai dengan pasukan depan di pimpin tiga orang itu. Pasukan perisai itu berada paling depan dan di ikuti pasukan pemanah dibelakangnya.

"Mereka orang gila!" pemimpin pasukan musuh begitu tercengangnya menyaksikan keberanian pasukan Konoha.

Pasukan musuh yang melihat hal itu mulai sedikit panik.

Dan sedikit mundur melihat Pasukan Konoha menyerang, "Bagaimana ini, Komandan?" tanya salah seorang prajurit ke pada komandannya. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam menyimpan gentar dalam hatinya, namun tetap berusaha memasang tampang datar.

Pasukan pemanah dari Konoha itu kini memasang anak panahnya pada busurnya dan membidik sudut 60 derajat sambil tetap berlari.

Mereka terus berlari seiring dengan kecepatan mereka semakin bertambah cepat karena posisi mereka yang lebih tinggi dari musuh hingga mencapai jarak tembak yang tepat untuk melepaskan anak panah mereka.

Dua pasukan itu semakin berdekatan di sertai dengan melesaknya anak-anak panah pasukan Konoha menghujani pasukan musuh.

**JLEEEBB **

**JLEEEEBB **

**TRAAAAKK **

**JLEEEEEBB **

Begitulah panah-panah itu mendarat ke perisai dan tubuh mereka, "ARRRGGGH! ARRRGHH! ARRRGGHH!" rintihan para pasukan musuh itu kesakitan.

Ke dua pasukan itu akhirnya bertemu...

**BBRRRAAAAAKKKK **

**BBRRAAAAAAKKKKK **

**BBRRAAAAAAAAAKKKKK.. **

**BBBRRAAAAAAAAAKKK.. **

Dengan sekuat tenaga Pasukan baris pertama menabrak pasukan musuh..  
>Di ikuti Pasukan baris kedua hingga membuat pasukan musuh sedikit mundur dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.<p>

Kemudian disambut dengan tabrakan kuat dari pasukan baris ke tiga, sampai barisan ke delapan. Pasukan musuh pun terhuyung kebelakang dan saling menghimpit karena tabrakan itu.

Pasukan Konoha tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu kemudian mereka menghujamkan tombak-tombak mereka disertai dengan hujan panah dari arah belakang.

**TRAAAAAKKKK**

**JJJLLLLLEEEBBBB**

**JJLEEEEEEEBBB**

"ARRRGGGHH! ARRRRGGGHHH! AARRRRGGHH!" erangan-erangan musuh pun terdengar di telinga pasukan Konoha dan barikade musuh mulai melemah.

Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi berlari secepat mungkin dari belakang pasukan perisai yang sudah membentuk sebuah tanjakan di depan ke tiga orang itu di ikuti oleh pasukannya. Pasukan pemanah berhenti dari aksinya dan mencabut pedang mereka masing-masing.

Ke tiga orang itu pun naik dan melompat melewati pasukan perisai itu di iringi pasukannya, kemudian menerjang pasukan musuh.

lelaki pirang itu kini tengah melayang dan menukik menuju musuh dengan dua pedang yang ada ke dua tangannya. Empat buah tombak kini sedang menanti di depannya. Dengan cepat ia menebas tombak-tombak itu hingga menciptakan celah diantaranya, lalu ia melakukan gerakan menyelip di antara tombak-tombak itu dan berputar mengayunkan pedangnya menebas pasukan itu.

**TAP**

Setelah berhasil mendaratkan kakinya ia pun mulai menyerang pasukan musuh. Menebas, menusuk, dan menangkis dengan lincah. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi dan Itachi.

Serangan pertama itu berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan pasukan musuh hingga membuat mereka lari tunggang langgang ke belakang. Sang Panglima terus maju menyerang dan menyerang sampai waktu tengah hari.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tombak melesak dan mengenai bagian perutnya mengakibatkan ia kehilangan ke seimbangan dan terhuyung ke belakang. belum selesai sampai di situ, seorang penunggang kuda yang sedari tadi mengincarnya menebas bagian dada hingga ke kebahunya, menyebabkan ia jatuh berlutut di iringi dengan napas yang makin memberat. Ia menopang tubuhnya menggunakan sebilah pedang yang ia tancapkan di atas pasir sembari tangan kanannya mengibarkan bendera yang pegang tanda untuk menyerang sekaligus menyerahkan kepemimpinan ke pada orang ke dua yang di tunjuk oleh sang raja

Pasukannya yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sekilas tersirat kesedihan di hati mereka. Karena keadaan yang begitu genting membuat mereka harus menekan perasaan seperti itu dalam-dalam. Agar semangat mereka tidak melemah, karena bila itu terjadi musuh akan dengan mudah mematahkan serangan mereka dan mereka bisa kalah telak atas hal itu.

Tanpa di sadari segulir airmata terurai melewati pipi lelaki bersurai pirang itu. Tatapannya menjadi kosong, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada lelaki bersurai perak yang terluka di sana. Tiga garis di pipinya mulai menghitam dan menebal. Raut wajahnya berubah sangar.

Ia pun menyerang musuh dengan ganas, setiap musuh yang berani menghadang atau sekadar lewat di depannya langsung ia tebas. dari yang kepalanya di penggal sampai yang tangannya di potong. yang melihat itu ketakutan serta menjauh dari tempat itu.

**Di sisi lain**

Lelaki berambut nanas yang melihat kibaran bendera Sang panglima akhirnya memberikan aba-aba untuk menyerang. Serangan kedua pun di lancarkan.

"Serraaanggg!" dengan satu teriakan dari Shikamaru itu pasukan ke dua mulai maju menyerang.

"Masih ada serangan lagi!" teriak seseorang panik karena pasukan Konoha melakukan serangan ke dua. lalu mereka membentuk posisi bertahan

**Di sisi lain..**

Seorang penunggang kuda yang juga seorang komandan pasukan itu kini sudah berdiri di depan Kakashi yang sedang terduduk lemah. Dengan sekali gerakan ia menendang tubuh Kakashi hingga telentang di atas pasir, dan bersiap membunuh panglima itu dengan pedangnya yang sudah terhunus, "MATI KAU!" ..

**JLEEEBBB **

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" sebilah pedang tertancap menembus dada pria itu disertai dengan erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku paling benci dengan pengecut sepertimu!" lelaki bersurai pirang itu sudah berada dibelakang komandan itu seraya berbisik pelan di telinganya.

Komandan itu berlutut membelakangi lelaki bersurai pirang yang sedang menekan bahunya, "AAARRGGHHH! Hentikan!" dengan wajah yang ketakutan bersamaan dengan erangan-erangan yang keluar dari mulut komandan itu, sembari memegangi pedang yang menancap di dadanya.

Lelaki pirang itu hanya menyeringai kemudian ia menusuk bahu komandan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya menggunakan pedang yang satunya lagi, "ARRRRRGGGHHH! HENTIKAAN!" hingga pedang itu tertancap dan bersarang di tubuhnya. komandan musuh itu meregang nyawa di iringi rintihan-rintihan yang mulai menghilang dari mulutnya.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu kini telah duduk di sisi Kakashi yang tengah telentang dengan napas yang berat, ia menatap kosong ke arah wajah Kakashi. "Ja-jaga dirimu baik-baik Na-Naruto Uhuk dan berbaikanlah de-dengan Shion" ucapnya di sela-sela napasnya sudah mulai menghilang, ia berpesan agar lelaki bersurai pirang itu berbaikan dengan adiknya.

Hatake Kakashi dan Hatake Shion (sekarang Uzumaki Shion) adalah kakak-beradik, usia mereka terpaut 10 tahun, Kakashi yang sekarang berumur 33 tahun dan Shion 23 tahun, mereka adalah keturunan dari Hatake Jiraiya Dan senju Tsunade yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Hatake Tsunade.  
>sedangkan Lelaki bersurai pirang itu adalah adik iparnya, orang yang 4 tahun lalu melamar adiknya setelah ia pindah dan tunduk ke pada pemerintahan raja. Naruto menikahi Shion saat Naruto berumur 23 tahun. Sedangkan Naruto adalah anak dari Uzumaki Deidara dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sudah wafat.<p>

Dari ke tujuh orang itu hanya Konohamaru yang umurnya paling muda. sedangkan Shikamaru, Sai, dan Sasuke. selisih umur mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Itachi umurnya seumuran dengan Kakashi.

cahaya senja sudah bertengger di ufuk barat menandakan ke dua pasukan itu harus berhenti dari peperangan itu.

Hampir seperempat dari pasukan musuh habis akibat dari serangan Konoha hari itu, tapi karena serangan itu pula seorang panglima mereka harus gugur di medan perang.

Dua hari kemudian ketika melakukan penyerangan lagi. Mereka kehilangan dua orang panglima lagi yaitu Shikamaru, Sai. Dua orang yang menutup umur tidak jauh berbeda umurnya dari umur lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

Bendera itu kemudian di pegang oleh Konohamaru, dengan kesepakatan dari semua pasukan konoha akhirnya di angkatlah Naruto menjadi panglima. Awalnya ia menolak hal itu dan lebih menyarankan Itachi, namun Itachi tetap tidak mau menerimanya.

Panglima pun telah di angkat. Selama tiga hari pasukan Konoha melakukan serangan secara berturut-turut. Lelaki bersurai pirang menggunakan taktik itu untuk melemahkan semangat lawan. Hal itu berhasil membuat musuh mulai kehilangan harapan.

Pada hari ke sembilan dia menggunakan cara baru. Mereka berperang dengan cara mundur sedikit demi sedikit kebelakang berubah dari posisi menanjak ke posisi menurun, hal itu untuk memberi efek kalau mereka tengah mempersiapkan jebakan untuk musuh. Lalu Dia kembali mengatur para  
>pasukannya, maka dia merubah strategi dengan menjadikan pasukan sayap kanan berpindah ke sayap kiri dan sebalikanya pasukan sayap kiri berpindah ke sebelah kanan, kemudian sebagian pasukan diposisikan agak mundur, setelah beberapa saat mereka datang seakan pasukan bantuan yang baru datang, hal ini guna melemahkan semangat berperang musuh kemudian kesatuan pasukan Konoha terlihat menjadi besar atas pasukan musuh sehingga menyebabkan semangat mereka makin melemah.<p>

Dan dengan cara yang unik dia menarik mundur pasukannya secara teratur.

Posisi mereka sekarang berada dua kilo meter jauhnya dari posisi musuh. Karena moral pasukan musuh sedang drop dan juga mereka teringat akan pasir hisap yang sering mengelilingi padang pasir itu.

Panglima musuh dan pasukannya pun termakan oleh taktik itu. Karena tidak mau kehilangan lebih banyak pasukan dan takut di penggal oleh raja kerajaan Iwa. Akhirnya ia pun menarik mundur semua pasukannya yang tersisa dari medan tempur.

Selama dua hari pasukan Konoha beristirahat agak jauh dari medan pertempuran untuk mengobati dan memulihkan tenaga mereka sebelum beranjak pulang.

**_Flashback off _**

* * *

><p>Ini adalah pertempuran ke dua kalinya kerajaan Konoha melawan kerajaan Iwa.<p>

Jabatannya sekarang adalah seorang bawahan dari Konohamaru, namun ia masih di berikan ke leluasan mengatur seluruh pasukannya oleh atasannya sendiri yaitu Konohamaru. Hal itu terjadi karena Hokage ke dua menurunkan jabatannya dari panglima utama. di karenakan Hokage ke dua tidak menginginkan ia terlalu di puja berlebihan oleh pasukannya.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**update lagi**

**special thanks buat riski hairi dan para pembaca budiman yang sudah repot-repot me review fic ku..**

**maaf ya kalo banyak yang salah dalam fic saya..**

**dan silahkan membaca .. maaf kalo hambar..**

**Insya Allah dua chapter lagi tamat..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Silahkan membaca..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Om Masashi Kisimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"Baiklah" ucap pria itu yang sedang berusaha keras mempertahankan pasukan sayap kiri yang tengah dalam bahaya, "Siapa yang ingin ikut dengan ku bertarung sampai mati" dengan ketegasan penuh kematangan dia menyeru pasukannya.

Salah seorang dari temannya memperingatinya, "Jangan membunuh dirimu sendiri!"

"Dahulu aku dan klan ku memerangi kalian agar barisan kalian hancur, maka sekarang aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan barisan ini mempertaruhkan nyawaku! Siapa yang mau mengikuti ku!" perkataannya menegaskan tanpa ragu dan penuh kemantapan. Sebanyak 800 orang maju ke sekitarnya.

**Flashback mode on**

* * *

><p>Sepeninggal sang raja. Klan-klan yang dahulu tunduk kepada pemerintahan raja mulai melakukan pemberontakan.<p>

Maka untuk mengantisipasi pemberontakan itu. Klan-klan yang masih setia ke pada pemerintahan raja akhirnya membentuk sistem pemerintahan baru. Pemerintahan di bawah kepemimpinan Hokage. Masing-masing pemimpin klan memberikan suaranya untuk memilih pemimpin itu. Terpilihlah seorang pemimpin baru, Hokage pertama yaitu Senju Hashirama. Dengan kuasa yang di berikan padanya. Dia memulai kepemimpinannya dengan membentuk tiga kesatuan pasukan Konoha dengan pimpinan utamanya Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto di berikan 15.000 pasukan untuk menumpas dua pemberontakan. sedangkan Konohamaru di berikan 10.000 pasukan.

Merasa malu karena pemberontakan klannya membuatnya ikut mencalonkan diri menjadi salah satu pemimpin dari tiga kesatuan itu dan meminta kepada Hokage agar dia lah yang akan melawan pemberontakan dari Klan Uciha yang di pimpin oleh Uciha Madara. Hashirama pun memenuhi keinginannya dan memberikan 10.000 pasukan untuknya.

Setelah pasukannya sudah di siapkan. dia melangkah dan berdiri di hadapan pasukannya dan berkata dengan nada setengah berteriak, "Aku tidak butuh pengecut dalam pasukan ku, jika kalian masih sayang nyawa kalian maka keluarlah. karena yang kalian hadapi ini bukanlah orang-orang yang akan berbelas kasihan ke pada kalian". sebanyak 2000 orang keluar dari pasukan Itachi dan bergabung dalam pasukan Naruto.

Maka berangkatlah ke tiga kesatuan itu untuk menumpas pemberontakan. Satu persatu dari pemberontakan itu sudah berhasil di tumpas. Namun beberapa lainnya memilih untuk bersatu dibawah satu bendera. Mereka menyebut diri mereka dengan sebutan Akatsuki dengan bendera hitam bermotif awan merah yang mereka kibarkan dan Uciha Madara sebagai pemimpinnya.

Setelah Itachi sampai dan saling berhadapan dengan para Akatsuki, "Aku menantang pemimpin tertinggi kalian untuk berduel dengan ku!" Ujarnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya.

Madara pun keluar dari barisan Akatsuki bersama dengan ayah Itachi, Uciha Fugaku. Sekilas itachi terlihat kaget karena ayahnya juga ikut keluar dari barisan Akatsuki itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan muncul di depannya seperti ini bersama Madara. Dia berpikir bahwa ayahnya berada di garis belakang pasukan Akatsuki. Tapi ternyata ayahnya ikut berada di garis depan. bebrapa saat kemudian ekspresinya sudah kembali lagi menjadi datar.

"Anak kurang ajar! Akan ku bunuh anak tidak berguna sepertimu!" teriak Fugaku seraya mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Itachi.

Itachi hanya diam memandang kedua orang itu. Di hatinya tersimpan kesedihan karena harus menghadapi sang ayah. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

Madara dan itachi akhirnya memacu kudanya masing-masing. Saling serang, itachi melancarkan berbagai macam serangan menggunakan tombaknya tapi selalu berhasil di tepis oleh Madara. ke dua pasukan hanya menahan napas menyaksikan ke dua pemimpin mereka saling serang.

Madara sempat kewalahan menghadapi kelihaian permainan tombak itachi. Berkali-kali tombak itachi hampir saja melukainya, beruntung ia selalu bisa menghindarinya.

Karena terlalu emosi dengan pengkhianatan anaknya membuat Fugaku ikut memacu kudanya menyerang itachi dengan pedangnya. Pertarungan tidak seimbang itu pun berlangsung. Kalau tadi Madara yang kewalahan sekarang giliran Itachi yang kewalahan menghadapi dua orang itu sekaligus. Itachi bertarung dengan di apit oleh dua orang itu.

Dengan kemampuan tinggi yang di milikinya dia berhasil membunuh ayahnya dengan tombaknya dan berhasil melukai lengan Madara. Hingga Madara melarikan diri ke belakang pasukannya.

Pasukan bantuan pun tiba. Sebanyak enam belas ribu lebih pasukan yang di pimpin oleh Naruto telah datang. Bersamaan dengan itu datang juga Konohamaru beserta sembilan ribuan pasukannya. Di tambah dengan delapan ribu pasukan Itachi.

Seseorang dari pasukan itu marah melihat Itachi, amarah dalam hatinya telah memuncak. Ia pun maju ke depan dan menyerang Itachi dengan pedangnya. Hampir saja pedangnya mengenai pelipis itachi. Kalau saja itachi terlambat sedikit saja untuk menghindar. Mungkin ia sudah gugur dari tadi. Adu pedang dan tombak itu pun terjadi, antara adik dengan kakak.

Sasuke yang sedang di kuasai amarahnya, terus menghujamkan pedangnya ke arah Itachi yang selalu di tepis dengan mudah. tapi tak berniat membalas sedikit pun. Kalau dia mau mungkin sudah dari tadi sasuke mati olehnya.

"Kenapa kau bunuh Ayah, pengkhianat?" tanya berambut raven itu dengan berteriak. tidak terima dengan kematian ayahnya.

"Aku bukan pengkhianat. Mereka yang berkhianat" jawab itachi datar.

"Omong kosong!"

**JLEEEBBB**

Itachi yang sedang lengah saat itu terkena tusukan pedang sasuke di dadanya. Ia jatuh dari kudanya menimpa pasir bersama dengan darahnya mulai menyirami pasir di sekitarnya.

Melihat kakaknya terjatuh, amarah dalam dadanya pun hilang di gantikan perasaan bersalah yang menaungi hatinya. Ia pun turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri kakaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kakak tidak menangkisnya?" tanya Sasuke di iringi dengan airmata yang keluar dari mata onyxnya.

"Kau kuat sasuke.. Uhuk.." sambil tersenyum ia menatap sasuke, "Jaga diri mu baik-baik, dan jangan uhuk.. kau ikuti keburukan dari klan kita" dengan satu kalimat itu ia pun menutup matanya seiring keluarnya ruhnya dari jasadnya.

"ARRRRGGGGHH!" teriak sasuke penuh penyesalan didadanya.

Tiba-tiba bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang dari belakangnya hingga membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Penyesalan itu memang selalu datang terlambat, semua itu agar kau lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Dan juga agar kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bergabunglah dengan kami, perbaiki lagi apa yang sempat rusak" mendengar kalimat itu membuat Sasuke tenang dan tersadar dari kesedihannya. Airmatanya pun berhenti mengalir, sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Maka dia bangkit dari duduknya dan memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Ayo kita bereskan mereka" ujarnya dengan mantap.

Sasuke lalu menaikan Itachi ke atas kudanya dan membawa tubuh kakaknya ke pada pasukan Konoha.

"Nagato! Keluar kau!" teriak lelaki pirang itu memanggil seseorang.

Seorang berambut merah pun keluar dari barisan Akatsuki dengan kudanya. Menampakan dirinya di hadapan lelaki pirang itu.

"Kembalilah, sebelum kau menyesal!" ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Nagato.

"Tidak" jawab Nagato singkat.

"Aku menantang mu! Jika kau kalah, kau harus kembali ke Konoha bersama kami-" tantang pria itu pada Nagato, perkataannya di potong oleh Nagato

"Dan jika kau yang kalah maka menyingkirlah dari hadapan ku!" potong Nagato.

TRRAAAAANGG

TRRRAAAANNGGG

Adu pedang itu kembali berlangsung. permainan pedang keduanya seimbang. Antara Nagato dan Naruto tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Saat kedua nya beradu pedang, Naruto melompat ke atas kuda milik Nagato dan berhasil melukai lengannya. Shingga membuat Nagato terjatuh dari kudanya, dan sebelum Nagato bangkit lagi, ujung pedang Naruto sudah berada beberapa centi dari wajah Nagato.

Nagato akhirnya kalah, dan Naruto menyarungkan kembali pedangnya kemudian ia pun mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut baik oleh Nagato.

Setelah Nagato berada di pasukan Konoha, Naruto kembali mencabut pedangnya dan mengarahkan pedangnya kepada para Akatsuki dan berteriak, "Bunuh mereka!" dengan satu teriakan itu pasukan Konoha menyerbu Akatsuki.

Perang berlangsung sangat dahsyat, pada awalnya kemenangan berada di tangan Akatsuki. sampai membuat banyak korban berjatuhan dari pihak Konoha. Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain memacu kudanya ke dataran yang lebih tinggi dan menyaksikan keseluruhan arena pertempuran. dia diam sebentar untuk berpikir bagaimana menghadapi situasi itu. hingga sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahnya. kemudian ia memacu kembali kudanya menuju pasukannya, "Tunjukkanlah kelebihan Klan kalian masing-masing. Akan kita lihat hari ini jasa setiap Klannya"

Mendengar perintah itu pasukan Konoha memisah diri mereka masing-masing dan bersatu dengan Klannya masing-masing. Bendera dari klan-klan itu berkibar dan mulailah mereka maju menyerang. Semangat mereka sudah berkobar-kobar, klan-klan itu seperti air bah yang menyapu setiap apa yang menghadangnya. Di tengah-tengah peperangan itu Naruto menantang setiap komandan dari pasukan Akatsuki. Dari Yahiko, Orochimaru, Obito, kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Dll. semua komandan pasukan itu telah tewas oleh pedangnya.

Semangat Akatsuki mulai mengendur karena kehilangan komandan-komandan yang mereka banggakan. peperangan itu itu pun berakhir dengan tewasnya Madara dengan tusukan tombak di perutnya dan sabetan pedang di lehernya.

Flashback Mode Off

Dengan delapan ratus pasukan itu Sasuke menyerang langsung ke tengah-tengah pasukan musuh. Tak peduli sudah berapa banyak sabetan pedang yang di terimanya. dia terus menghujamkan pedangnya ke arah musuh. Tak peduli keadaannya sudah seperti apa, ia tetap menyerang walaupun luka sayatan sudah menghiasi tubuhnya. Seiring dengan kematiannya maka selamatlah pasukan sayap kiri Konoha, dan di bayar oleh dirinya dan delapan ratus pasukannya.

pasukan Konoha bertahan dari serangan pasukan musuh di hari ke lima itu dan selamatnya sayap kirinya yang sempat dalam bahaya.

Pada hari ke tujuh lah Naruto memulai serangannya ke pasukan musuh. Selama enam hari dia dan pasukannya bertahan dari serangan musuh. karena hal itu juga membuat semangat pasukan musuh melemah.

Selama sehari itu dia dan pasukannya terus menyerang hingga bisa memukul mundur pasukan musuh. kemenangan pun berhasil ia raih, dan raja Iwa begitu terpukul dengan kekalahannya itu. baginya hal itu sangatlah memalukan karena dua ratus ribu pasukannya kalah dari pasukan Konoha yang hanya berjumlah enam puluh ribu personel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haaahhhh, aku tak tau mesti gimana lagi, tapi hanya ini hasilnya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

**.**

* * *

><p>Malam itu sedang mendung, rembulan tidak menampakkan cahayanya dan bersembunyi di balik sang awan yang mendung. Rintik-rintik hujan sedang mengguyur tubuh seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat. Di pangkuan wanita itu sang suami menyandarkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu sedang menghadapi maut.<p>

Wanita itu menangis menatap suaminya yang sedang terbaring lemah. Ia belai rambut pirangnya ke belakang. mengusapnya secara perlahan-lahan. Tak henti-henti airmatanya mengaliri pipinya melihat wajah sang suami yang pucat.

Napas lelaki pirang itu tersengal-sengal, "Aku tidak i-ingin melihat mu seperti h-hari itu." nada suaranya berat menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai wajah istrinya, ia usap perlahan wajah istrinya seraya menghapus linangan airmata sang istri "A-aku akan pergi, tapi jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh setelah kepergian ku seperti yang k-kau lakukan waktu itu" ucapnya terputus-putus. Dia mengingatkan istrinya tentang kejadian yang pernah menimpa istrinya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Mode On<strong>

Akhir-akhir ini lelaki pirang itu khawatir melihat keadaan istrinya. Setiap kali orang-orang menanyakan tentang anak, seketika itu juga wajah Dhion berubah menjadi sendu. Kadang ada juga yang menyindirnya walaupun tidak secara langsung.

"Shion," panggil Naruto melihat istrinya menunduk. Ia menarik sang istri ke dalam pelukannya,"Kita pulang saja." lanjutnya lagi dan dijawab dengan anggukan saja.

Mereka berdua berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai di depan rumah yang terlihat sederhana, Naruto membukakan pintu untuk istrinya dan keduanya pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi yang agak panjang.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapan mereka istriku," Hibur Naruto sembari mengelus rambut pirang Shion. Ia menatap wajah sendu istrinya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Shion tetap menunduk,.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kekurangan yang ada padamu istriku." namun perkataan Naruto hanyalah seperti angin lalu bagi Shion karena pikirannya masih tertuju pada perkataan orang-orang itu. Hatinya sakit, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa minggu ini perkataan orang-orang itu membuatnya tidak tenang. batinnya benar-benar tertekan.

Shion berusaha untuk tidak membuat Naruto terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Naruto. Maka ia pun menguatkan dirinya lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Dia tersenyum menatap Naruto,"Aku tidak apa-apa Naru-chan. Naru-chan masih ada pekerjaan lain 'kan. Nah, sekarang bekerja dulu. Nanti aku buatkan makanan kesukaan Naru-chan," ujar Shion sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto, tapi menyimpan getir dalam hatinya.

Lelaki pirang itu teringat kembali tentang rencananya untuk pensiun di usia nya yang ke tiga puluh tujuh, tapi ia berkeinginan untuk menundanya sampai besok karena tidak ingin meninggalkan istrinya, "Itu bisa ku urus besok. Lagipula kamu yang terpenting sekarang,"

"Aku baik-baik saja Naru-chan. Sekarang Naru-chan selesaikan dulu urusan Naru-chan. aku akan menunggu Naru-chan disini." kata Shion meyakinkan Naruto dengan memasang wajah seserius mungkin.

Naruto akhirnya percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh istrinya, "Baiklah, tunggu aku pulang istriku. Jangan mulai makan tanpa aku ya?" pinta Naruto dengan semangat, "Sekarang cium aku." pintanya lalu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Shion kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium bibir Shion.

Bletak

"Ittaiiiiii!" teriak Naruto seraya mengelus bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"Tidak boleh, nanti Naru-chan malah minta yang lain dan tidak jadi menyelesaikan urusan Naru-chan," ucap Shion.

"Baik, baik. Aku pergi dulu ya bidadariku." kemudian berdiri dan bersiap akan pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Naru-chan." Shion tersenyum ke pada Naruto.

Naruto beranjak keluar rumah dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Shion sendirian di rumahnya. Ia berjalan ke kantor Hokage dengan perasaan yang sedikit khawatir. Sesampainya di gedung Hokage, Naruto mengucap salam dan berjalan memasuki gedung itu untuk mengurus pengunduran dirinya.

Di dalam gedung pikirannya selalu tertuju pada istrinya yang ada di rumah, Ia merasa kalau akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, dia pun langsung bergegas pulang ke rumahnya dengan terburu-buru.

Perasaannya makin gelisah begitu mendekati rumahnya, sesampainya di depan pintu. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Shionn!" teriak Naruto terbelalak dengan apa yang ia lihat.

* * *

><p>Setelah Naruto pergi ia diam agak lama sambil menatap sendu pintu yang di lalui Naruto. Ia kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya di siang yang terik itu. Ia terlalu lelah dengan dengan hal-hal yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Kebimbangan terus menggeluti pikirannya.<p>

Agak lama ia berada dalam kamar mandi sambil merenung, saat ia telah selesai maka ia beranjak ke kamar dengan kain yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, lalu memakai pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu sambil menunggu Naruto pulang.

Ia menggiling bumbu-bumbu halus itu. kemudian memotong bahan-bahan yang ada, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam panci. Manik vhioletnya tertuju pada pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong bahan.

Pisau itu ia raih. Matanya terus menatap mata pisau itu dengan tatapan kosong, "Tidak berguna." ujarnya pelan di sertai dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Pisau itu sudah ia acungkan di depan perutnya. pikirannya kembali dengan mengingat ucapan-ucapan orang-orang itu. Linangan airmatanya terus berjatuhan dari pipinya, "Hiks.. Naru..." isaknya di sertai tangisnya.

Dia memang tidak bisa mempunyai anak, tapi kemandulannya bukanlah kehendaknya. Melainkan sudah ketentuan Rabbnya. Perkataan orang-orang itu menyayat hatinya. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya tiba-tiba timbul keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya malam itu.

"Hiks.. Naru.." dia berkata lirih sambil menatap sedih pisau itu, kemudian ia menutup matanya lalu mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah perutnya.

"Shion!" sebuah teriakan menyadarkannya, tapo dia tidak ingin menghentikannya.

Tap

Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menahan laju pisau itu. Pergelangan tangannya di genggam oleh Naruto. Dia pun terkejut lalu [erlahan ia membuka matanya dan manik vhioletnya melihat Naruto ada di hadapannya sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Naruto kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Shion menjauhkan pisau itu, "Bodoh!" bentak Naruto setengah berteriak kepadanya.

"Lepas," ucap Shion sambil menarik tangannya, "Lepaskan aku hiks.." lanjutnya lagi.

Bukannya menuruti kata-kata Shion, tapi Naruto malah makin erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Shion, "Tidak, kau ingin mati hah!" bentak Naruto emosi melihat istrinya.

Shion sedikit meringis karena pergelangan tangannya yang di remas oleh tangan Naruto, "Sakit hiks.."

Melihat wajah kesakitan sang istri maka Naruto dengan segera mengendurkan pegangannya pada tangan Shion dan mendekatinya sambil menarik perlahan tangan agar ia bisa merengkuh tubuh istrinya itu.

Shion langsung menarik tangannya ke samping begitu merasakan pegangan tengan Naruto mulai mengendur, karena ketidak siapan Naruto. akhirnya pisau itu sukses menggores pipinya.

Naruto jatuh terduduk di lantai, "Ugh." ringisnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdarah.

Ketika mendengar nada suara Naruto yang meringis. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. Sedetik kemudian iris vhioletnya terbelalak melihat darah yang keluar dari wajah suaminya, dan dengan segera ia menghampiri Naruto, "Naru.. maafkan aku." lirihnya pelan. ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Naruto.

wanita pirang itu meraih tangan Naruto yang sedang memegangi pipinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat goresan luka yang terpatri di wajah Naruto.

Gia pun berdiri dan berlari mengambil wadah kosong yang berada tak jauh darinya, lalu mengisinya dengan air. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi membawa wadah yang sudah di isi air tersebut ke hagapan Naruto, kemudian ia duduk di depan Naruto dan menarik tangan kekar yang sudah di penuhi darah tersebut.

Perlahan ia bersihkan darah yang keluar dari luka di wajah Naruto, Ia tatap luka itu dengan perasaan yang bersalah, "Hiks.. Hiks.. Maaf." ucapnya pelan di iringi tetesan airmatanya.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk jangan mendengarkan ucapan mereka bodoh!" teriak Naruto membentak Shion.

Wanita itu hanya diam tidak berani menjawab sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Naruto yang semarah itu. Ia semakin takut untuk menatap suaminya dan makin menundukkan wajahnya di iringi isakannya yang dari mulutnya.

Naruto mulai tak tega mendengar isakan Shion. Hatinya pun ikut sedih ketika melihat wajah sendu sang istri. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menghapus linangan airmata Shion.

"Hei, maafkan aku karena sudah membentak mu," sambil mengusap perlahan pipi Shion yang basah,

"Maafkan aku karena sudah melukai mu. Aku memang istri yang tidak berguna. hiks.. Untuk seorang anak pun aku tak bisa memberikannya. Aku hanya menjadi beban bagi hidup mu, dan sekarang aku melukai mu Naru." sesalnya sambil mengangkat tangan nya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Shion yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Naruto terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah Shion dengan perlahan untuk menatapnya, "Tatap aku," pintanya dengan suara yang lembut. Shion mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah Naruto.

"Istri ku, aku mencintaimu sebagaimana kamu mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu bagaimanapun keadaan mu. aku tak peduli dengan yang sedang atau yang akan terjadi, kau tetap dan akan selalu menjadi cintaku. Kau adalah istriku yang halal, Aku tidak peduli dengan orang yang mencela dan mengataiku karena mencintamu. Kau menyemaikan cinta dalam lubuk hatiku, dengan kasih sayangmu dan indahnya perangaimu. Hidup ini indah asal kau bahagia sekalipun masalah sulit sehari-hari mendera ku.." hibur Naruto seraya menarik tubuh sang istri ke dalam pelukannya kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "..kekasihku, aku tidak pernah khawatir diri mu adalah seorang istri yang hobinya hanya memarahiku. Sungguh zaman telah mengizinkan kita untuk bersatu dengan sambungan yang tidak terputuskan. Siang hariku terasa kacau hingga tatkala aku kembali ke rumah, dan saat melihat mu dengan senyumanmu maka sirnalah semua gundah gulana dan kegelisahan ku. Kebahagiaan ku adalah engkau maka berbahagialah engkau dengan hangatnya cintaku selama hidup mu. Maka sungguh kedua ruh kita telah bersatu sebagaimana bersatunya tanah dan tumbuhan."

Setelah selesai mengucapkan itu Naruto melepas pelukannya. Telapak tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi Shion sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang mengusap rambut pirang sang istri.

Shion terpaku mendengar jawaban yang Naruto lontarkan. Kesedihan yang semula menaungi hatinya langsung lenyap seketika. Tanpa sadar airmatanya kembalo berlinang. Kali ini bukan airmata kesedihan, tapi airmata kebahagiaan, bahagia karena sang suami tidak mempermasalahkan kekurangannya. Ia menubruk tubuh Naruto hingga terjengkang ke nelakang. Ia peluk erat-erat tubuh Naruto seolah-olah dia tak ingin kehilangannya.

**BUUUGGGHHH**

Karena belum siap, Naruto pun terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan Shion di atasnya. "aw!" rintih Naruto karena punggungnya mendarat agak keras ke lantai.

Melihat ekspresi kesakitan Naruto, ia mulai khawatir, "maaf," ujarnya agak pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Naruto tersenyum menatap Shion sambil mengusap rambut panjang Shion.

Setelah tangis Shion agak mereda. Naruto mengangkat wajah sang istri dan menatapnya, "Aku ingin pergi ke perkampungan klan ku. Apa kau mau ikut istriku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan mengikuti mu kemanapun kau melangkah Naru-chan." jawab Shion seadanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

**Flashback mode off**

Istrinya hanya mengangguk menjawab permintaan lelaki pirang itu, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya" pinta lelaki pirang itu menatap mata sembab Shion,

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya kemudian tersenyum seraya menatap lelaki pirang itu. Senyum yang dipaksakan lebih tepatnya.

Lelaki itu pun tersenyum, "Mendekatlah," pintanya seraya ke dua tangannya ia angkat dan menangkup tengkuk Shion lalu menenekannya ke bawah.

Shion hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Naruto ingin lakukan. Kening keduanya kini sudah menyatu dan hidungnya kini bersentuhan. Shion bisa merasakan deru napas Naruto yang menyapu terus menekan belakang kepala Shion hingga jarak bibir keduanya hanya tinggal se centi saja.

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto hendak lakukan dan Shion pun mencium suaminya. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana getaran dari bibir Naruto yang sedang menahan sakit.

Naruto akhirnya melepas ciumannya serta pegangannya pada tengkuk Shion, "Sakitnya s-semakin bertambah." ucapnya lemah. Raut wajahnya berubah tegang seketika. Napas lelaki itu mulai tidak beraturan menahan sakit, seperti merasakan pedang yang di cabut dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang tertahan di mulutnya sambil terus memperhatikan wajah sang suami yang menegang. Genangan airmata di pelupuk matanya mulai membuat pandangannya mengabur. Airmatanya semakin membendung.

.

**TES**

**.**

**TES**

akhirnya tetes demi tetes airmatanya kembali berjatuhan di wajah suaminya. "Hiks.. Naruuu.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Naruuu.." isaknya sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang mulai memucat.

Derai airmatanya yang bercampur dengan air hujan terus saja menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menatap wajah suaminya yang menegang dengan penuh kesedihan. Guyuran hujan dan pekatnya malam menjadi saksi atas kesedihan wanita itu.

Bola mata Naruto tidak lagi menatap wajah Shion melainkan berpindah menatap keningnya sendiri. Setelah beberapa kalimat terlontar dari bibirnya, tubuhnya mulai menegang, Hanya pupil matanya yang bergerak turun menatap ke bawah mengikuti ruhnya yang di cabut dari jasadnya.

Tubuh Naruto mulai melemas. bibirnya mulai membiru. Sakit yang ia rasakan sangat luar biasa. Lebih sakit dari rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Perlahan matanya mulai menutup dan akhirnya ia meninggal. Menyisakan tangis pilu dari wanita itu makin terdengar jelas bersamaan dengan tubuh suaminya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Lelaki itu menutup usianya di usia 37 tahun.

Beberapa saat kemudian hujan pun berhenti, hanya kesunyian malam yang kini menemaninya bersama tangisnya yang mulai mengeras. Ia merengkuh tubuh Naruto yang sudah terbujur kaku. Airmatanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Ia telah kehilangan suaminya. Kehilangan orang yang paling ia sayangi.

**To Be Continued**

**Bagaimana ?  
>Maaf ya kalo jelek banget.<strong>

**Kaaaaaaboooorrrrrrr**


	6. Chapter 6

**Langsung saja ya..**

**Nggak usah banyak cuap-cuap..**

**.**

**.**

**,**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Love Scene**

**.**

**.**

Setelah malam itu berlalu. Naruto pun di makamkan di pemakaman klannya. Kematiannya meninggalkan duka bagi orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Di sana orang-orang berdiri melayangkan berbagai macam pujian kepadanya. Tak terkecuali wanita pirang pucat yang sekarang menatap tubuh suaminya. Airmatanya mengalir deras dari mata vhioletnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Shion POV

Aku hanya bisa diam menahan isakan ku menatap tubuh mu. Hati ku sakit menyimpan segala kesedihan karna kehilangan mu. Tiada lagi senyuman mu yang akan menghiasi hari-hari ku setelah ini. Senyuman mu yang selalu menghangatkan perasaan ku, yang selalu menguatkan ku saat masalah hidup menghampiri ku.

Mulut ku tertutup rapat untuk menahan segala pedih yang ku rasa. Hanya airmata yang kini mewakili semua ucapan ku. Hanya kau, dan hanya kau Naru. Kehilangan mu, maka hilang lah sebagian dari diri ku. Kepergian mu telah menyisakan luka dalam hatiku.

Sekelebat kenangan saat bersama mu muncul memenuhi benak ku. Hati ku sangat sakit ketika ku tatap semuanya. Dulu kau ada di samping ku, merengkuh ku dalam dekapan mu, memberi ku kehangatan dengan cinta dan kasih sayang mu,

Setiap kali air mataku mengalir. Maka kaulah orang pertama yang selalu menyekanya dengan tanganmu. Kau yang selalu menghibur ku. Namun semuanya kini telah hilang.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Akhirnya pertahanan ku runtuh. Seberapa pun aku mencoba menahannya tetap tak akan bisa. Isakan yang sedari tadi ku tahan keluar begitu saja.

Aku melihat orang-orang memapah tubuhmu menuju liang tanah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu.

"Hiks.. Dia telah pergi.. Hiks.." ku peluk istri kakak ku dan menyembunyikan wajah ku pada bahunya. Menenggelamkannya agar tidak ada yang melihat wajah ku.

"Aku ingin pulang.. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, kak Hiks.." secepatnya aku ingin menyingkir dari tempat itu untuk menumpahkan segala pedih dalam hatiku yang sedari tadi mengoyak perasaan ku.

Wanita yang sudah ku anggap kakak ku sendiri itu merangkul pundak ku. Hati ku semakin sakit ketika bukan Naruto lagi yang merangkul ku, karna yang biasa melakukan itu adalah suami ku sendiri. Dia yang selalu menenangkan ku dengan pelukannya.

Kami pun beranjak dari tempat menyedihkan itu berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang menghadiri pemakaman Naruto.

"Kenapa dia pergi secepat ini.. Hiks.." ucapku pelan. Hati ku belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Kenyataan ketika orang yang paling dekat dengan ku pergi begitu saja bahkan sebelum aku bisa puas merasakan semua kasih sayangnya.

End of Shion POV

Kedua wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman Naruto dengan Shion terus menangis dalam pelukan Shizune. Dia terus memeluk tubuh wanita bersurai hitam itu dengan erat.

Setelah sampai di rumah Naruto yang dulu dan keduanya telah memasuki rumah itu. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati ruang tengah dan memasuki sebuah kamar yang Naruto dulu tempati.

Shion kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dalam kamar itu. Airmatanya masih setia mengaliri pipinya. "Aku melihatnya.. Hiks.. sekarat di pelukan ku.. Hiks.. Di hadapan mata ku.. Dia tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.." isak wanita pirang pucat itu sambil mencoba mengulang ingatannya ketika terakhir kali Naruto bersamanya. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menangis dan menghadap ke samping, dan sebagian wajahnya tertutupi bantal.

"Tenanglah Shion.." lirih Shizune sembari mengusap poni wanita pirang itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat adik iparnya. Kenyataannya dia juga tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang di cintai pergi.

"..Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai dingin.. Wajahnya yang memucat.. Kak hiks.." kata Shion terus berbicara di iringi airmatanya, sedangkan Shizune hanya diam mendengarkan curahan hati Shion. Hatinya terasa tersayat melihat adik iparnya yang begitu terpukul karena kematian Naruto.

"Shion.." lirihnya hampir tak terdengar sembari mengusap rambut poni Shion.

"Naruu.. Hiks.." gumam Shion pelan, "..mengapa takdir begitu kejam pada ku, kak.. Mengapa satu-satunya orang setelah kakak ku yang paling dekat dengan ku di ambil juga.." ujarnya sambil meremas dadanya yang sakit.

"Oh, Shion.. Setiap yang bernyawa di dunia ini pasti akan mati," balas Shizune untuk menghibur Shion, namun kenyataannya dia sendiri belum bisa merelakan kepergian Kakashi.

Shion tak menjawab, hanya suara tangisnya yang terdengar di telinga Shizune.

Selang beberapa saat wanita itu diam. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar tersebut. Setelah lama dalam posisi itu dia kemudian bangkit dari berbaringnya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia menundukan wajahnya menatap lantai, dari semalam dia terus menangisi kepergian suaminya.

* * *

><p>Wanita pirang itu kini sedang duduk sambil menatap sendu makanan yang ada di depannya. Menyentuhnya pun enggan. Otaknya terus memutar kembali kenangan saat Naruto masih bersamanya.<p>

Dulu Naruto selalu menyuapinya ketika mereka berdua sedang makan. Lelaki itu selalu memandanginya sambil menatap dirinya ketika ia sedang mengunyah makanan. Tanpa terasa matanya kembali memanas, Air matanya menitik lagi melewati pipinya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap langkah kaki seseorang tertangkap gendang telinganya, namun wanita pirang itu hanya diam tak tertarik untuk menoleh sedikitpun.

"Shion," panggil Shizune sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Shion lalu ia memegang pundak wanita itu. "Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Shion melirik sebentar, "Biasanya dia akan duduk di samping ku.. lalu menyuapi ku dengan tangannya.. Hiks.." ujarnya dengan nada suara bergetar sambil menggenggam tangan Shizune. Shizune pun merangkul dan memeluk Shion.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Bulan demi bulan berlalu, Shion masih terpuruk dengan keadaannya. Setiap hari di laluinya hanya berlinangan air mata, kenangannya bersama sang suami terus saja membayanginya. Dia masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian Naruto. Setiap malam dia selalu meringkuk di kamarnya di temani airmatanya.<p>

Shion POV

'Kepedihan itu selalu membawa langkah ku kembali ke dalam kenangan saat bersama mu. Saat kesepian telah merasuk menusuk hatiku.. Seketika itu juga hati ku terhibur dengan kenangan tentang diri mu.'

* * *

><p>'Hanya tatapan kosong dalam setiap kesunyianku yang telah mengukir kesedihan dalam hati ku. Rasa sakit itu berkumpul dalam jiwa ku memunculkan setiap derita dalam sepi ku karna kehilanganmu.'<p>

* * *

><p>'Dalam kesunyian, hati yang merindu menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang bergejolak dalam dada ku.. Kesunyian yang menemani tumpahan rasa dalam hati ku.. Merengsek meracuni pikiran dalam tiap ingatan ku..'<p>

* * *

><p>'Setiap kehilangan ku kala itu yang selalu ku pungkiri.. Selalu berakhir dengan linangan air mata ku..'<p>

* * *

><p>'Aku merindukan dirimu,. senyum mu.. tawa mu.. blue safir seindah lautan mu.. cengiranmu.. pelukan mu.. kehangatan mu..'<p>

* * *

><p>'Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi walau hanya dalam mimpi ku, Naru'<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shion POV end<strong>_

Wanita pirang itu kini sedang duduk sambil menatap kilauan cahaya rembulan yang memasuki jendela rumahnya. Wajahnya sendu mengingat kembali kenangannya. Kesunyian di malam itu telah menyelimuti hatinya.

Dia kemudian berdiri dan perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya sambil menatap tiap-tiap ruangan yang ia lewati. Kenangan ketika ia masih bersama Naruto terlihat dimanik vhioletnya. Canda, tawa, dan tangis mulai mengisi ruangan gelap itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari semua tempat itu. Hatinya seperti diremas ketika mengulang kembali semua kenangannya.

Dia pun membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan berjalan keluar hingga ia sampai di belakang rumahnya.

Cahaya sang rembulan kini menyinari wajahnya, ia sedang berdiri sembari memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya. Dia ingin berbagi kesedihannya dengan kesunyian. Menumpahkan segala penderitaan yang di deritanya bersama keheningan malam. Dia tersenyum, tapi hanyalah sebuah senyum dalam tangisnya.

"Shion." secara tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya. Awalnya ia menyangka bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi saja, tapi suara itu berulang-ulang kali memanggil namanya hingga mau tak mau ia pun membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sekelilingnya.

Sosok seorang lelaki berambut jabrik sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sosok itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan Shion melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu. Semakin dekat semakin jelas terlihat sosok itu.

"Naru," panggil Shion ke pada sosok itu, namun saat ia sudah dekat dengan sosok itu matanya terbelalak kaget melihat sosok itu. Sosok itu memang mirip dengan Naruto, namun ada perbedaan pada matanya. mata lelaki itu berwarna merah menyala. Goresan di pipinya menebal.

"Naru," panggilnya lagi pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu hanya menyeringai menatap wanita itu. Shion menatap mata sosok yang ada di depannya tersebut. Seperti terhipnotis, tatapan Shion menjadi kosong. "Naru.. Jangan tinggalkan aku." lirih wanita itu seraya mendekati pria tersebut. Ketika ia sudah berada di depan pria itu. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada pria di depannya.

Pria itu pun meraih tangan Shion. Pria tersebut menarik tangan Shion untuk mengikutinya. Shion pun hanya bisa mengikuti lelaki itu tanpa penolakan. Hingga mereka berdua sampai pada sebuah jurang yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari Konoha. Kaki wanita itu kini sudah berada pada ujung jurang itu dengan sosok Naruto tersebut sudah melayang-layang di depannya.

"Ayo, Shion.. Ikutlah dengan ku.." ujar pria itu seraya merentangkan tangannya sambil menjauh dari hadapan Shion.

"Naru.. Jangan pergi.." wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk menggapai tubuth pria itu.

"Shion.. Jangan lakukan itu.." suara lain terdengar di telinga wanita pirang itu. Suara itu terdengar lebih lembut.

Wanita itu pun tersentak, seketika itu juga dia mundur beberapa langkah dari ujung jurang itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Naruto itu kini telah berubah menjadi pria yang ia rindukan.

"Shion.. Aku kesepian.." ujar pria itu sambil mendekati Shion. Mendengar nada suara sosok itu Shion pun segera menghampirinya sambil merentangkan ke dua tangannya untuk meraih tubuh sosok itu. Dia melompati jurang itu dan melupakan fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa terbang.

Dengan gerakan slow motion dia menatap dasar jurang itu dengan tatapan kosong, "Naru.. Aku akan menyusul mu.." gumamnya pelan sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Bodoh.. Kau melakukannya lagi.." suara lembut itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Suara lembut itu membuatnya membuka matanya perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu sepasang tangan sudah menarik kepalanya ke dalam dada lelaki itu. Pelukan lelaki itu menenangkannya, kemudian lelaki itu memposisikan dirinya di bawah Shion.

Shion mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pria yang memeluknya itu, "Naru.." lirihnya pelan seraya merengkuh tubuh pria itu. Pria itu pun tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

* * *

><p>Shion membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring di oasis hanya berlapiskan tikar. oasis itu terletak di tengah padang pasir yang sangat luas hanya seorang diri. Matahari sore hari menyinari hamparan padang pasir yang luas itu. "Apa yang tadi itu mimpi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.<p>

"Kau sudah bangun istri ku?" sebuah suara tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya.

Penasaran dengan suara itu. Shion pun membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Seorang lelaki pirang jabrik tengah berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum kepadanya, sebelah tangan Naruto menggenggam tali kekang kuda yang ada di sampingnya. Ya, lebih tepatnya suaminya sendiri sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Naruto," gumamnya memanggil nama suaminya. Matanya memanas, hatinya kembali sesak melihat suaminya.

Dia pun berlari kencang menubruk tubuh Naruto. Dia rengkuh tubuh itu erat-erat. Dia ingin merasakan kehangatannya. Airmatanya sudah mengaliri pipinya.

"Eh, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto keheranan melihat tingkah sang istri yang memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi.. Hiks.." isaknya di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa membalas pelukan Shion dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut panjang Shion, "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu istri ku, tapi sedari tadi aku tidak pernah pergi dari sini." ujarnya sambil mencium puncak kepala Shion.

Shion tidak menjawab, dia hanya memeluk tubuh suaminya semakin erat dan tidak akan membiarkannya hilang.

Cukup lama ia terus berada pada posisi itu dengan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Naruto.

"Ayo jalan. Ini sudah hampir malam," ajak Naruto kepada Shion.

Shion membuka perlahan matanya dan menatap wajah Naruto. Kemudian dia melepas pelukannya perlahan, "Kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkan ku 'kan, Naru?" tanyanya harap cemas seraya menggenggam jari-jarinya lalu meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia takut Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya aku akan pergi kemana? Ayo naik bidadari ku" Naruto mencoba menghibur Shion, lalu ia mendekat ke samping Shion dan memegang pinggang istrinya tersebut.

Shion pun menurut dan menaiki kuda tersebut di ikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

Keduanya pun beranjak menyusuri hamparan padang pasir itu. Shion menyandarkan punggungnya pada Naruto serta menikmati belaian angin yang menyapu wajahnya.

Ia pun menggenggam jemari tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan makin merapatkan punggungnya.

"Tadi aku bermimpi kau meninggal, Naru.." ia memejamkan matanya sambil menceritakan mimpinya yang menyedihkan tadi.

"Benarkah, bagaimana cara ku mati?" tanya Naruto mendengar penuturan Shion.

"Kau meninggal dalam pelukan ku.. Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kau sekarat Naru-chan." jelas Shion pada Naruto.

"Oh, ya?.." Shion tidak menjawab, namun airmatanya kembali berlinang mengingat kejadian menyedihkan itu.

Melihat airmata sang istri, maka Naruto pun mendekatkan pipinya ke pipi Shion kemudian menyatukannya. Tangan kanannya kini beralih menangkup pipi Shion dan menghadapkannya ke wajah nya. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mencium bibir mungil sang istri dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Posisi Shion sekarang beralih menyandarkan punggungnya pada lengan kiri Naruto dan kedua kakinya berada di samping kanan kuda tersebut.

Kedua tangannya sudah merangkul leher Naruto. Menariknya agar ia lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Sepasang suami istri itu menikmati kelembutan bibir dari masing-masing keduanya. Bukan ciuman yang panas tapi hanya ciuman kasih sayang dari keduanya.  
>Dalam terpaan cahaya sang rembulan keduanya berlalu melintasi hamparan padang pasir itu.<br>Hembusan udara malam menyapa tubuh kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih.  
>Dalam alunan nyanyian asmara hasrat mereka menyatu.<p>

Shion sedang tertidur di bawah pohon kurma seorang diri di oasis itu. dengkuran halus di mulutnya terdengar merdu.

"Engh" dia melenguh sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah sadar, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Matanya terus mencari-cari sosok sang suami yang tadi bersamanya, namun yang di dapati pandangannya adalah tidak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya seorang.

'Apa yang tadi itu juga mimpi?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?' tanyanya lagi kebingungan.

Ketakutan mulai merasuki hatinya. Dia berlari kesana-kemari mengitari tempat itu untuk mencari sang suami. Barangkali dia sedang melakukan sesuatu, tapi hampir sepuluh menit dia mengitari tempat itu. Sosok Naruto tak kunjung ia temukan.

Ia pun jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. "Naru.. Hiks.. Aku takut." lirihnya pelan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya berharap semua mimpi ini segera berakhir.

Tap

Sepasang tangan memegang pundaknya dari belakangnya. Namun Shion tak mau melihatnya. Dia makin membenamkan wajahnya ke lututnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Shion.

"Tidak, ini tidak nyata hiks.. Ini hanya mimpi.." Shion makin membenamkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat, "..Aku hanya ingin cepat terbangun dari mimpi menyedihkan ini."

"Hah..." Naruto menghela napasnya panjang kemudian mencubit agak keras lengan Shion, "Ini bukan mimpi, Shion." jelas Naruto.

"Aw!" sontak saja Shion menoleh dan meringis karena cubitan Naruto.

Lalu ia menatap Naruto dan menampar pipinya beberapa kali, "Ini nyata?" Naruto mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Shion.

Shion langsung menubruk tubuh Naruto hingga terjengkang kebelakang lalu Shion menduduki perut bagian bawah Naruto, "Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Hiks.." teriaknya sambil memukul dada Naruto berkali-kali.  
>Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan menghindari pukulan Shion ke wajahnya.<p>

"Hei, tenanglah," ujar Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Shion dan menekannya agar Shion tidak memukulnya lagi. 'Gila, wanita ini tenaganya kuat sekali.'

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana menyakitkannya ketika aku kehilangan mu! Hiks.." teriaknya lagi sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto kemudian memeluknya dengan erat dan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto, "Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Iya, iya, maaf bidadari ku. Tadi aku hanya pergi mandi di sungai sebelah sana.." jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah sungai tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada menggunakan tangan kanannya, "..kemudian aku melihat mu berlarian ke sana ke mari. Makanya aku langsung berpakaian dan bergegas menghampiri mu ke sini." lanjutnya lagi.

selang beberapa saat Naruto berkata lagi,"Kau tidak mandi, istri ku?" tanya Naruto seraya bangkit kemudian mengalihkan kaki kiri Shion ke kanannya dan memangku Shion.

"Iya, sebentar dulu Naru," jawab Shion masih dengan memeluk leher Naruto, lalu mengelus pipi sang suami dengan pipinya.

'Kalau tidak di hentikan bisa-bisa dia akan begini terus sampai pagi' batin Naruto.

Setelah agak lama berada dalam posisi tersebut. Naruto pun bangkit dan menggendong Shion ala brydal-style. Lalu dia berjalan menuju sungai itu.

"Hei, sudah sampai, bidadari ku, ayo turun." Shion pun berhenti dari acara manjanya sembari menurunkan kakinya dan melepas rangkulannya dari leher suaminya.

"Um, Naruto?" panggil Shion ke pada suaminya.

Naruto pun menoleh mendengar panggilan sang istri, "Hm?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Temani aku." pinta Shion karena takut Naruto pergi ke mana-mana lagi.

"Baiklah, bidadari ku" kemudian Naruto melepas pakaiannya hingga menyisakan celananya saja.

Sedangkan Shion agak kesulitan melepaskan pakaiannya. Hingga Naruto mendekat untuk membantu Shion.

Terbukalah jubah yang dipakai Shion. Menampakkan rambut kepang dua kebelakang serta poni yang menutupi keningnya. Lalu tak luput juga anting yang bertengger di telinganya. Dia selalu memakai anting itu kemana pun dia pergi karena itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang ia anggap berharga pemberian dari Naruto. Walaupun banyak yang di berikan Naruto tapi hanya anting itu yang selalu dia pakai.

*kalau masih bingung biar saya perjelas model rambutnya. Kepangan pertama itu di mulai dari bagian atas kepalanya hingga ke pusaran di kepalanya. Lalu kepangan kedua di mulai pusaran di kepalanya sampai ke bawah hanya di kepang setengah. Jadilah rambut itu dua kepangan lurus kebelakang.

Kini Shion hanya mengenakan kain yang tidak terlalu tebal menutupi bagian atas dadanya hingga ke lututnya. Wanita itu terlihat sexy dan anggun dengan lekukan tubuh yang selalu membuat Naruto mimisan tiap kali melihatnya.

Naruto menggendong Shion lagi menuruni sungai sedalam satu meter lebih tersebut. Setelah Shion memijakkan kakinya di dasar sungai tersebut. Naruto pun melepas kepangan rambut Shion perlahan hingga menampakkan geraian panjang rambut pirang pucatnya.

Dan kini keduanya berendam dengan wajah menghadap atas sambil memejamkan mata menikmati segarnya air sungai tersebut yang membelai wajah dan rambut mereka masing-masing.

Naruto paling senang kalau rambut Shion sudah membelai wajahnya. Sensasi geli yang di terimanya selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Naruto pun menyelam untuk merasakan rambut Shion yang sebagiannya berada di dalam air.

"Naruto?" panggil Shion ke pada suaminya, namun tidak ada jawabannya.

"Naruto?" panggilnya untuk yang kedua kalinya tapi masih tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto?" panggilnya lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Dia pun membuka matanya dan memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok Naruto, namun yang di dapati penglihatannya nihil.  
>Kepanikan mulai melandanya. Dia pun berdiri kemudian setengah berlari ke pinggir sungai tersebut.<p>

Suara berisik dari kerikil-kerikil dari kaki Shion di dasar sungai itu pun membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan keluar dari dalam air.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya melihat tingkah Shion.

Shion pun berbalik dan benapas dengan lega karena melihat sosok sang suami sedang berdiri di depannya. tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang sudah mimisan karena melihat kain yang di pakai Shion agak melorot sehingga menampakkan belahan di dadanya.

Naruto pun mendekat di sertai dengan seringai yang sudah terpatri di wajahnya.

Shion yang melihat senyum jahat sang suami pun mulai panik. Senyum yang mengatakan 'Aku akan memakan mu', "Mau apa kau?" tanya Shion mulai waspada sambil mundur.

Wanita itu terus mundur hingga ke pinggiran sungai sementara Naruto terus mendekat ke arahnya. Dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena ada yang menghalangi di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya sih bisa saja wanita itu ke kanan atau ke kiri. Tapi karena tidak mau meninggalkan sang suami makanya dia cuma diam saja mematung di pinggiran sungai tersebut.

Naruto pun berhasil mengunci pergerakan wanita itu dengan ke dua tangannya ia selipkan antara tangan dan pinggang Shion.

Naruto sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya dengan wajah Shion sejajar. Dia makin menghimpit tubuh Shion di pinggiran sungai tersebut.

"Naru.. Aku malu.." lirih wanita itu sambil menunduk ke samping dan memejamkan matanya.

Naruto diam sebentar memasang pose berpikir, "Di dalam air.." kemudian ia menarik pelan tubuh Shion ke bawah.

Sekarang hanya kepala mereka yang terlihat di atas air dengan wajah Shion yang masih menunduk menghadap ke samping.

"Tatap aku," pinta Naruto ke pada Shion sambil menangkup pipi wanita itu menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Shion pun langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan ke dua telapak tangannya. Bukannya tidak mau menatap suaminya tapi dia hanya malu dan jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang ketika menatap manik blue safir Naruto.

Naruto pun meraih memegang pergelangan tangan Shion dan menjauhkannya dari wajah wanita itu, "Sekarang buka matamu perlahan bidadari ku." pinta Naruto setengah berbisik.

Perlahan Shion membuka matanya takut-takut. Sedetik kemudian manik vhioletnya terpaku menatap manik blue safir Naruto di sertai debaran jantungnya.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shion. Bibir mereka berdua pun bertemu. Ciuman Naruto yang lembut selalu membuat Shion melayang-layang. Naruto meraih pinggang Shion untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Ke dua tangan Shion kini sudah merangkul leher Naruto dan ke dua kakinya di lingkarkan di pinggang Naruto.

Mereka berdua terbuai dengan kelembutan bibir masing-masing.

"Aaahhh oohh" suara author kepedasan karena sedang makan rujak nanas. yuhuuuu yuhuuuu yuhuuuu adegannya kita sensor saja ya. wkwkwkwkwk

Mereka melakukan hubungan intim tersebut sampai menjelang subuh. Kini mereka sedang duduk berdua dengan Shion ada di depan Naruto. Naruto sedang mengepang rambut panjang sang istri. hal itu ia pelajari dari ayahnya ketika sedang mengepang rambut ibunya.

Tapi kali ini Naruto hanya mengepang rambut bagian bawah sang istri. Setelah selesai dengan hal itu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kampung halaman Naruto.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Kira-kira ada yang paham tidak tentang alur cerita di atas, maaf ya kalo garing... hahahhahaha mind to review. Sebenarnya sih Chapter ini harusnya udah tamat tapi langsung dapet ide pas nonton Naruto Shippuden The Movie 1. terakhir bacot**_

_**kaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrr**_


	7. Chapter 7

**nggak usah banyak cuap-cuap dah,  
>sebenarnya ceritanya agak sedikit berubah tapi tetap pada jalur kok,<strong>

**jadi nikmati aja ya.**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

**,**

* * *

><p>"Aku akan turun di sini." ujar pria bersurai pirang tersebut kepada istrinya. Lalu ia melepas pelukannya dan menuruni kuda tersebut.<p>

"Mau kemana, Naru?" tanya Shion. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang terselip dalam pertanyaan wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu.

Manik vhioletnya terus memperhatikan pergerakan suaminya. Dia masih takut kalau sang suami meninggalkannya sendirian lagi seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Perasaan takut kehilangan sang suami itu di awali dari mimpi buruknya yang kemarin. Ya, mungkin pembaca sudah tahu ceritanya. Jadi, tidak perlu flashback lagi ya..

Entah kenapa, dia merasa suatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap daerah sekitarnya. 'Sepertinya tempat ini tidak asing bagiku,' plkirnya dalam hati.

Sesaat kemudian ia menghembuskan napasnya, 'Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja.' batinnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada tubuh sang suami.

Sementara Naruto sedang fokus mencari sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk membuat sebuah tenda baginya bersama istrinya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya sambil terus menyusuri padang pasir itu. Hingga ketika ia menaiki sebuah tanjakan dan tiba di atas tanjakan tersebut. Manik blue safir miliknya mendapati sebuah pepohonan tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Hatinya lega karena sudah mendapati tempat untuknya membuat tenda. Cuaca waktu itu tidak bisa membuatnya melanjutkan perjalanannya, karena sang mentari memilih bersembunyi di balik awan yang mendung.

"Um, Naruto?" panggil Shion agak pelan dengan malu karena takut mengganggu suaminya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah berbalik menatap istrinya dengan tampang datar.

"Engh, um.. Aku lapar," kata wanita bersurai pirang pucat tersebut. Nada suaranya ia pelankan pada bagian 'lapar'. Kemudian ia menunduk sambil meremas jari jemarinya.

"Hah.. Sepertinya aku juga begitu. Dari pagi kita belum makan sesuatu apapun." ujarnya seraya mendekati dua kantung yang besar di samping kiri kanan kudanya.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkan mu." kata Shion sambil menunduk takut karena mengganggu Naruto.

Pria itu tersenyum, posisinya sekarang berada di samping kanan Shion, "Kau adalah bidadari ku, adanya kau di samping ku itu sudah cukup menghibur ku.." ujarnya seraya menaiki kuda itu kemudian meraih pinggang sang istri dan menariknya hingga tubuh ke duanya berhimpitan, "..kita harus bergegas ke pohon itu, karena sepertinya akan turun hujan." lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah objek yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya.

"Eh, hujan?" tanya Shion kaget, seperti ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan kata itu. Dia mencoba menguras ingatannya yang telah lalu.

Wanita itu diam sejenak, pikirannya sedang sibuk menghubungkan kata hujan tadi dalam pikirannya. 'Hujan', 'padang pasir' dan 'Naruto'. Dia merasa pernah mengalami ini tapi kapan, gambaran di kepalanya masih belum jelas.

Dia terus memasang mode berpikir, tangan kirinya dia letakkan di dagunya. Sementara bibirnya terkatup dan agak maju sambil terus menghubungkan kata-kata tadi. Hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai dan Naruto sudah tak memeluknya lagi.

Pria pirang itu diam sebentar sambil memperhatikan istrinya yang terlihat menggemaskan dan timbul niat untuk mengerjai sang istri, "Hei, sudah sampai," ujar suaminya yang sekarang sedang mencubit pipi wanita itu dengan gemas karena melihat tampang berpikirnya yang terlihat lucu di mata Naruto.

"Eh," wanita itu agak kaget karena mendapat cubitan dari Naruto.

BLETAK

"Jangan mengagetkan ku." ujarnya sambil memasang tampang kesal dan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ittttaaii!" rintih Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Aduh, bisa-bisa aku akan mati kalau kau terus menjadikan ku sebagai sasaran kekesalanmu." omel Naruto tidak terima kepalanya di jadikan sasaran.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Cepat turunkan aku!" perintah Shion mirip seperti seorang ratu yang menyuruh pelayannya.

"Tidak mau!" selain karna ia lapar, ia juga tidak suka kalau ada yang memerintahnya dengan sikap seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Shion mulai bercahaya, banyak coretan merah di wajahnya. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar. Sekarang dia sudah mengepalkan ke dua tangannya, kemudian dia meniup-niup ke dua tinjunya bergantian dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Kau mau pilih yang kanan atau yang kiri dulu?" tanya Shion dengan nada suara yang dingin.

Ke dua kaki Naruto gemetaran karena melihat wujud Shion. Bulu kuduknya merinding, nyalinya ciut.

'i-itu Ka-Kaa-san.' batinnya ketakutan, "B-baik tuan putri." ujarnya pasrah seraya menyelipkan tangan kirinya di lekukan kaki Shion lalu sebelah tangan kanannya ia selipkan melewati ketiak sang istri. ia menarik pelan tubuh Shion hingga merosot ke bawah, dan menggendongnya menuju pohon tersebut

"Kau ini galak sekali kalau sedang marah." ujar Naruto sambil menggendong Shion.

Tapi sang istri hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil memasang tampang cuek. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya, tapi jemari tangan kirinya sedang memainkan pipi suaminya.

'Dasar aneh.' batin Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya menatap sang istrinya.

Setelah sampai pada pohon tersebut. ia menurunkan tubuh Shion dan mendudukkannya di pohon itu. Lalu ia kembali menuju kudanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tenda yang terbuat dari lapisan kulit hewan dan kain tersebut dari kantong yang berada di samping kuda itu.

Lalu melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat lima buah tongkat yang ada di samping kuda itu. Setelah itu ia memanggul ke lima tongkat itu di pundaknya yang sebelah kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kulit hewan berlapis kain tersebut. Ia pun menaruh benda-benda itu di dekat pohon, lalu ia kembali lagi mengambil tali serta pisau yang akan ia gunakan untuk membangun tenda.

Dia memulai pekerjaannya dengan membuat empat lubang yang sama di tanah, lalu menancapkan empat buah tongkat itu ke masing-masing lubang tersebut, dan tongkat-tongkat itu di posisi kan miring empat puluh lima derajat sehingga membentuk dua segitiga yang sejajar.

Ia mengikat bagian atas tongkat-tongkat yang sudah menyatu tadi dengan tali. Setelah itu ia meletakkan tongkat yang paling panjang pada puncak sudut tongkat-tongkat yang sudah membentuk segitiga tadi dan mengikatnya lagi. Lalu ia mengambil -mari kita sebut saja terpal- yang ada di dekatnya lalu membukanya dan menyelubungi segitiga itu.

Ia berjalan menghampiri tempat yang ia jadikan bagian belakang tenda segitiga itu dan melubangi bagian ujung terpal itu dan menyatukannya, lalu ia mengambil sebuah pasak kayu yang sedari tadi ia gigit, dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang terpal tadi , kemudian menancapkannya di tanah dan memukulnya menggunakkan batu.

Setelah itu ia kembali dan mengambil gulungan tikar dan kain yang akan diletakkan di atas tikar tersebut. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam tenda.

*pengalaman Author waktu berkemah dulu bareng teman-teman Author hahahaha

Sekarang ia sedang mengumpulkan batu-batu sebesar kepalan tangannya untuk membuat sebuah lingkaran di dekat tendanya.

"Kau tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa 'kan?" pekerjaannya memang hampir selesai, yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan membuat api unggun.

Tapi karena ia melihat istrinya duduk dan melongo saja, mungkin sedikit membantu tidak apa-apa pikirnya.

Sang istri mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, cepat bantu aku! Jangan hanya diam seperti ayam yang mengerami telurnya." dan pernyataannya tadi membuatnya mendapat sebuah lemparan batu di kepalanya.

Ia tergeletak di atas tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

Ia merasakan sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di kepalanya, dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan bagian yang sakit tadi dengan keras agar sakitnya lebih berkurang.

Untuk sesaat dia berharap sang istri akan mengkhawatirkannya, tapi sepertinya itu hanyalah harapan yang sia-sia karena istrinya tak kunjung menghampirinya, dan ketika dia bangkit yang dia lihat istrinya hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Akhirnya dia berusaha untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai memperban luka di kepalanya. Barulah sang istri menghampirinya dengan perasaan khawatir.

Untuk suatu alasan wanita itu tidak menghampirinya adalah karena ketika melihat suaminya bangkit dengan memegang kepalanya, serta menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. Dia mengira bahwa suaminya hanya berpura-pura. Oleh karna itu dia hanya diam saja, tapi begitu suaminya menghadap kanan dan melihat darah yang mengalir melewati pelipis sang suami, maka ia pun merasa bersalah dengan hal itu, Dan sesegera mengkin dia menghampiri suaminya.

"Naru.." panggil sang istri sambil menautkan jari-jarinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, kemudian dia mendekati suaminya dengan harap cemas.

"Maafkan aku.."

Naruto mulai kesal karena istrinya malah datang di saat dia sudah selesai mengobati dirinya sendiri. Dia diam tidak mau membalas perkataan Shion.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shion dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa katamu! Lihat akibat ulah mu ini!" nada bicara Naruto mulai naik.

Bentakan yang di berikan Naruto tadi telah menohok hatinya, dia merasa sakit hati karena bentakan sang suami. Dia menunduk lemah sambil menahan airmatanya.

"Hah..." pria pirang itu menghela napasnya sejenak kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ya sudah, aku akan mencari kayu bakar, kau diam saja di sini. Kalau lapar makanlah duluan." perintahnya.

Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Shion yang sedang sesenggukan sendirian di sana.

Wanita itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri batu-batu yang berhamburan tadi. Lalu ia menjejerkannya dengan teratur.

'Kenapa dia tidak mau memaafkan ku, padahal aku hanya bercanda tadi.' batinnya sedih sambil terus menjejer batu-batu tersebut. Hingga membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang besar. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam tenda dan menggelar gulungan tikar yang tadi dan meratakannya, kemudian ia meletakkan kain itu di atas tikar tadi.

Ia keluar dari tenda menuju pohon itu untuk menunggu suaminya datang, kemudian ia duduk dengan menekuk sebelah kakinya dan sebelahnya lagi ia julurkan ke depan sambil siku tangannya ia sandarkan pada paha kirinya dan telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

Ia menyesal telah melakukan itu pada Naruto. Dia berpikir sebentar memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Naruto tidak marah lagi padanya. Cukup lama dia melamun dengan posisi seperti itu hingga menjelang maghrib. Sampai ia tersadar bahwa suaminya belum kembali juga.

'Kenapa Naru belum kembali? Semarah itu kah dia pada ku sampai dia tidak mau kembali? Atau dia sudah di serang binatang buas dan mati?' tanyanya pada dirinya dengan gelisah.

Membayangkan Naruto yang di serang binatang buas membuatnya semakin khawatir. Ia berdiri dan berniat mencari suaminya sendiri, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika manik vhioletnya menangkap sosok suaminya yang berada tak jauh darinya sambil memanggul tumpukan kayu di bahunya.

"Haaah..."

wanita itu menghela napasnya dengan lega, 'Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa.' ia berucap dalam hatinya.

Wanita itu lalu berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ketika melihat istrinya datang menghampirinya. Senyumnya mengembang tapi ia mengingat lagi kejadian tadi siang dan sesegera mungkin ia memasang tampang cuek-cuek bebek kepada istrinya.

Saat ia sudah sampai tepat di hadapan Naruto sambil menyatukan jari-jarinya dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya, "Naru.." panggil Shion dengan harap cemas.

Tapi Naruto hanya melengos sambil memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli.

Tak mendapat tanggapan dari sang suami, wanita itu kemudian mengikuti Naruto berjalan di samping kirinya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang bergetar sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto tetap tidak mau menjawab dan terus berjalan tak mempedulikan istrinya.

Wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu berhenti. Hatinya serasa di remas karena tidak di pedulikan oleh suaminya. Ia menatap suaminya dengan perasaan sedih. Ia berusaha menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar, "Jahat! Orang jahat! Hiks... Baik jika itu mau mu." ujarnya setengah berteriak ke pada Naruto, lalu ia berjalan menuju pohon itu dan duduk dengan menekuk kakinya lalu memeluknya sambil bergumam, "Orang itu jahat. Orang itu jahat. Dia tidak mau mempedulikan ku." keluhnya dengan nada suaranya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

'Huh, rasakan itu! Memangnya kau pikir enak tidak di pedulikan begitu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan bangga. *Dasar suami pe'ak.

Pria pirang itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kudanya untuk mengambil bingkisan makanan yang ada di kantong besar di samping kudanya.

Shion mengangkat wajah ketika melihat gerakan Naruto. Sesaat kemudian sikapnya jadi ikut-ikutan cuek, tapi ekor matanya terus membuntuti tubuh sang suami. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang matanya juga ikut menatap istrinya melalui ekor matanya.

'Kau pikir aku akan mengalah hah?' batin pria itu dengan angkuh.

Kilatan-kilatan berwarna biru dan kuning keluar dari mata sepasang suami istri itu. Sampai kilatan-kilatan itu bertemu dan saling terkait satu sama lain.

Bugghhh

Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke tanah karena kakinya tersandung batu. Pria itu kemudian bangun dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya sambil menatap sang istri, namun wanita itu malah memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau peduli ke pada suaminya.

Sedangkan Naruto juga ikut memalingkan wajahnya sambil terus berjalan ke arah kudanya. 'Memangnya siapa yang butuh kamu?' batin pria bersurai pirang jabrik itu seraya mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan berisi makanan dari kantong besar yang ada di samping kiri kuda itu.

Tik

TIK

TIK

Rintik-rintik hujan kini sudah berjatuhan dari atas langit, dan berhamburan membasahi daerah itu. Secepat mungkin pria bersurai pirang jabrik itu berlari menuju tenda, dan meninggalkan Shion yang tengah kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tiba-tiba Manik vhioletnya menatap sang suami yang sedang berlarian, dan ia berharap pria itu akan berbalik lalu mengajaknya untuk masuk, namun harapannya pupus ketika sosok sang suami masuk ke dalam tenda itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke padanya.

Dia kecewa, perasaannya seperti di tindih beban yang berat. "Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." isaknya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lututnya, "jahat," lirihnya pelan.

Sementara Naruto sedang duduk bersila sambil membuka bingkisan tadi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian pikirannya teringat kembali pada istrinya.

Dia meletakkan bingkisan tadi dan segera bergerak menggunakan lututnya untuk memanggil Shion. Saat sampai di depan tirai tendanya, pikirannya kembali teringat dengan acara cuek-cuekannya.

Dia berhenti sebentar sambil menimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan antara menyapa sang istri atau membiarkannya saja.

'Kalau aku menyapanya duluan berarti aku yang akan kalah.' batinnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, biarkan saja dia yang ke sini untuk menghampiri ku. Lagipula dia juga tidak peduli padaku saat aku terluka,' lalu ia mengangguk menyetujui pemikirannya barusan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, 'Eh, tapi kalau aku biarkan dia di sana. Nanti dia kedinginan dan sakit. Ah, lebih baik aku ajak saja dia untuk masuk. Masa bodoh dengan harga diri.' batinnya lagi sambil membuka tirai yang ada di depannya dan melihat sang istri tengah meringkuk di bawah pohon itu.

Wanita itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat manik vhioletnya melihat kepala Naruto menyembul dari balik tirai tenda itu. Ia menatap pria itu dengan penuh harap.

"Sampai kapan kau akan di sana? Kau mau mati kedinginan hah! Cepat masuk ke sini!." perintah Naruto pada Shion dengan berteriak. Ada rasa bersalah yang terbersit dalam hatinya ketika melihat istrinya di bawah pohon itu.

Perasaan wanita bernama Shion itu berubah senang. Hampir saja dia berteriak kegirangan kalau saja dia tak ingat bahwa ia sedang marah ke pada Naruto. Akhirnya sebisa mungkin ia memasang tampang tak acuh dan segera beranjak dari pohon itu dengan setengah berlari.

Dia diam sebentar di depan tenda, kemudian ia masuk dengan segera ke dalam tenda. Pakaiannya agak basah ketika memasuki tenda itu. Saat ia melihat Naruto, secepat mungkin ia memalingkan wajahnya tetap cuek tak mau menyapa Naruto, dan segera berbaring membelakangi Pria pirang itu.

"Haah, kau sudah makan?" tanya Naruto khawatir, tapi tak ada jawaban dari Shion.

Lelaki pirang itu mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan belakang kepalanya pada lengannya.

Naruto sengaja tidak menyentuh bingkisan berisi makanan tadi dan memilih menunggu istrinya untuk makan bersamanya, karena hal itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan saat ia bersama istrinya. Walaupun sebenarnya banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa ia lakukan ketika ia bersama istrinya.

* * *

><p>Kita beralih ke sebuah tempat yang dekat dengan perbatasan Konoha dengan kerajaan Iwa, atau lebih tepatnya benteng yang dihuni seribu pasukan lebih.<p>

* * *

><p>Seorang prajurit yang sedang terluka memacu kudanya dengan cepat menuju benteng yang tak berada jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.<p>

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang benteng itu. Prajurit itu mencabut bendera dengan gambar kepala naga dari punggungnya, dan mengibarkannya di depan gerbang menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya salah seorang pengawas yang ada di atas gerbang. Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah membidik prajurit itu dengan panah mereka.

"Buka gerbangnya! Ada hal darurat yang harus aku sampaikan pada pemimpin kalian!" teriak prajurit itu kepada para pengawas tadi.

Prajurit itu sudah tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya di atas kudanya. Prajurit itu pun terjatuh ke tanah, sebisa mungkin ia bangkit, tapi hanya bisa berlutut. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

Pengawas itu diam. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk membiarkan prajurit itu masuk atau tidak.

"Buka gerbangnya!" perintah pengawas itu pada prajurit-prajurit yang ada di balik gerbang.

Gerbang itu pun terbuka perlahan. Seorang pria berambut merah lengkap dengan pakaian perangnya muncul dari balik gerbang sambil membawa sebuah tombak panjang di tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan sambil memasang wajah datar menuju prajurit yang sedang terluka tadi.

Ketika ia sudah berada di depan prajurit itu. Ia pun berkata, "Apa berita penting yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya pria bersurai merah itu dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Benteng sebelah selatan telah di serang oleh pasukan musuh. Sebanyak dua ribu prajurit gugur ketika mempertahankan benteng itu, dan sekarang mereka bergerak menuju ke sini." jelas prajurit itu dengan napas yang menderu.

Pria bersurai merah itu terkejut mendengar penuturan prajurit tersebut, tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah seperti semula. Kemudian dia berbalik membelakangi prajurit itu dan berteriak ke arah benteng, "Hei, kalian! Bawa prajurit ini menghadap tuan Kurama!" perintahnya.

Seketika itu juga, sebanyak empat orang prajurit yang berada dekat dengan gerbang itu bergegas menghampiri prajurit yang sedang terluka tadi, dan memapahnya memasuki benteng tersebut. Mereka berenam berjalan di pimpin oleh pria bersurai mereka itu.

"Tutup gerbangnya!" perintahnya lagi.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar. Pria bersurai merah itu mengucap salam pada dua orang penjaga pintu masuk. Setelah menjawab salam dari pria bersurai merah yang ada di depannya. Kedua penjaga itu pun membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk.

Pria bersurai merah itu memberikan isyarat menggunakan tangannya kepada lima orang yang ada di belakangnya untuk menunggu, kemudian ia berjalan memasuki bangunan tersebut. Setelah sampai di ruangan yang agak luas berwarna putih. matanya tak menangkap seorang pun yang ada di sana hingga pendengarannya menangkap suara orang-orang sedang berbicara dari arah kanannya atau lebih tepatnya dari ruang makan.

Dia pun berjalan ke arah ruangan sebelah dengan tergesa-gesa. Hingga ia sampai pada depan pintu. Ia pun mengucapkan salam dan di jawab serentak dari dalam ruangan tersebut, kemudian pria bersurai merah itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu, dan mendapati enam orang yaitu Kurama pria berusia 47 tahun berambut oranye jabrik bermata hitam, kulit kuning langsat dengan sebuah goresan luka yang ada di pipinya serta janggut di dagunya dan kumisnya yang tipis.

Neji Hyuga, pria berambut coklat panjang dengan mata lavender dan kulit putih pucat.

Kiba Inuzuka, pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya. Akamaru, pria berambut putih dan kulit putih. Sahabat sejati Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka berdua selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun.

Rock Lee, pria berambut hitam dan kulit putih. dan Sarutobi Konohamaru, pria berambut hitam melawan rotasi dan kulit putih. Mereka telah selesai dengan acara makan mereka.

"Aku ada berita penting untuk tuan Kurama," ucap pria itu ke pada enam orang yang ada di depannya.

Enam orang itu diam hingga Kurama mengambil napas panjang dan berkata, "Kita bicarakan di ruang tengah."

Mereka pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan melewati pria bersurai merah itu sambil saling menatap.

Di ruang tengah...

Kini ke tujuh orang itu sedang duduk di ruang tengah itu.

"Ada berita apa, Kyuubi?" tanya Kurama pada pria berambut merah jabrik berkulit agak kecoklatan, dan bermata merah menyala yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Kyuubi diam sebentar sebelum menjawab. Ia mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Masuk!" perintah Kyubi ke pada lima orang yang sedari tadi menunggu.

Kelima orang itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap mereka dengan datar.

"Lapor tuan, benteng selatan telah di serang. Sebanyak dua ribu prajurit Konoha gugur karena mempertahankan benteng itu. Sekarang mereka sedang menuju ke sini," jelas prajurit yang terluka tadi dengan napas yang berat.

"APAA?!" teriak Kiba dan Neji bersamaan. Mengagetkan seisi ruangan itu.

"Jangan berteriak, bodoh." kata Neji sambil menatap Kiba tajam.

"Maling teriak maling." sahut Kiba dengan santai.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Neji sambil berjalan menghentakan kakinya.

"Kau itu maling teriak malik." ulang Kiba lagi.

"Katakan sekali lagi." pinta Neji yang sekarang sudah kesal sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Kau itu mal-wadaaww!" teriak Kiba karena kakinya di genjot oleh Neji.

Wajah pria bersurai coklat sudah merah sekali. Pria itu langsung melompat menerjang Neji.

Terjadilah perkelahian antara dua orang itu. Kepulan-kepulan debu beterbangan di sekitar mereka berdua. Mereka saling tinju, saling cakar, saling jambak sambil menggelinding ria ke sana ke mari. Sebulir keringat sebesar jagung menetes dari kepala semua orang yang melihat kelakuan dua orang tersebut.

Pertigaan sudah muncul di kepala Kurama. Dengan wajah garang dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri ke duanya orang.

Seketika itu penghuni {minus Kiba dan Neji) ruangan itu langsung bergidik ngeri melihat wajah sangar Kurama. Sekarang mereka sudah berdiri di satu tempat dengan kaki yang gemetaran sambil saling memeluk.

Duaaaghh

"Whoooaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaa!" teriak kedua orang itu bersamaan dengan tubuh mereka sudah terlempar di udara dan melewati pintu.

Deb

Pintu pun di tutup oleh dua orang penjaga pintu masuk itu.

"Baik, gangguan sudah di atasi," ujar pria berambut oranye itu sambil menepuk kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sekarang sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Kurama seraya mendelik ke arah sepuluh orang yang sedang berpelukan tadi, namun sepuluh orang itu sudah berada di pojok ruangan dengan wajah yang memucat sambil menggigit kuku jari mereka.

"B-B-B-Be-be-be ser-seraaaahhh." ucap salah seorang tidak jelas.

Kurama melongo melihat kelakuan ke sepuluh orang itu, "Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kurama heran, kemudian ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Sedangkan sepuluh orang itu terus menempel pada dinding dan menjauhi pemimpin mereka.

"Berhentilah bermain-main." ujar pria itu santai.

Mereka pun kembali pada posisi masing-masing.

"Beritahukan kepada ku berapa jumlah mereka?" tanya Kurama dengan tampang datar.

Prajurit yang terluka itu pun menjawab, "Sekitar tiga puluh ribu tuan?"

Seketika itu juga mata Kurama langsung melotot, 'Banyak sekali' batin Kurama sambil menghitung jari-jarinya, tapi ia hanya bisa menghitung sampai sepuluh tidak lebih.

"Kita butuh bantuan," ujar Kurama datar sambil mengelus janggut miliknya.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu tuan Kurama?" ujar ke sepuluh orang di tambah Neji dan Kiba jadi dua belas sambil berpegangan tangan dan melingkari Kurama.

"Arrrrggh! Berhenti bermain-main!" teriak Kurama sambil mengayunkan kakinya ke kiri, ke kanan, ke depan, dan ke belakang.

Duaaaaggh

Duaagghh

Ke sepuluh orang itu pun berserakan di dalam ruangan itu sambil merintih-rintih.

"Konohamaru! aku ingin kau membawa gulungan ini ke pada Hokage," perintah Kurama dengan serius sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan ke pada Konohamaru. "Kyuubi, Neji, kawal Konohamaru menuju kota Konoha."

"Siap! Pak bos!" ujar ke duanya serentak sambil meletakkan tangannya di keningnya (hormat upacara).

Ke tiga orang itu pun memakai armour perang milik mereka.

Senjata masing-masing dari mereka bertiga adalah Neji dengan dua pedang yang tersambung pegangannya. Kyuubi dengan tombak besi yang memiliki ukiran bunga teratai di ujung tombak itu. Sedangkan Konohamaru dengan panahnya.

Mereka bertiga pun berangkat menggunakan kuda mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Kekuatan bentengnya sebenarnya ada empat ribu lebih, tapi sebagiannya pulang untuk menjenguk keluarga masing-masing.<p>

* * *

><p>Ketiga pria yang di beri tugas tadi sekarang sedang bersembunyi dari pasukan patroli musuh di sebuah batu. Mereka sedang mengatur siasat agar bisa melewati pasukan patroli musuh yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.<p>

"Bagaimana ini Neji?" tanya Kyuubi pada Neji.

Neji hanya diam sambil memegang dagunya. Ia sedang memasang mode berpikir.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka," usul Konohamaru ke pada ke dua orang di depannya. "Sekarang kalian berangkat duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul kalian."

ketiga orang itu menaiki kudanya masing-masing, dan bersiap menunggu aba-aba Konohamaru.

"Sekarang," ujar Konohamaru sambil memacu kudanya mengikuti dua orang di depannya.

Kuda-kuda itu berlari dengan cepat. Neji dan Kyuubi berharap para pasukan patroli itu tidak melihat ke arah mereka bertiga.

Wuussshhh.

Sebuah anak panah melintas di atas kepala Neji dengan cepat.

Jleeeebbbb.

"Sial!" teriak Neji dan Kyuubi bersamaan, karena melihat seorang prajurit patroli tumbang.

Prajurit-prajurit patroli itu terkejut melihat seorang kawan mereka jatuh ke tanah dengan anak panah yang tertancap di punggungnya.

Mereka pun menoleh ke samping dan penglihatan mereka menangkap tiga kuda beserta penunggangnya berlari dengan cepat menjauhi mereka.

"Bunuh mereka!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

Sebanyak 50 orang dengan kudanya masing-masing langsung memacu kudanya mengejar ke tiga orang tadi.

Neji dan Kyuubi menoleh menatap Konohamaru dengan tatapan sangar.

"Hehehehe, sebenarnya aku ingin agar mereka mengikuti ku, tapi saat melihat jumlah mereka. Aku mengurungkan niat ku." ujar Konohamaru tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Duuuaaggh.

Duaaaghhh.

Ke dua orang yang sekarang sudah berada di samping Konohamaru pun menendang Konohamaru berkali-kali sehingga membuat tubuh Konohamaru oleng ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan matanya berubah menjadi X.

"Aw! Aw! Aw!" ringis Konohamaru karena tendangan bertubi-tubi itu.

Ke tiganya sekarang sudah berpindah posisi dengan Neji di belakang dan ke dua orang lainnya berada di depannya.

"Ini tidak ada gunanya," ujar Neji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biar aku saja."

Neji berdiri di atas kudanya, lalu tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, lalu ia memegang pinggangnya dengan ke dua tangannya, dan se tengah berjongkok.

"Nye nye nyenye nye!" ejeknya sambil menggoyang-goyang pantatnya ke kiri dan ke kanan dan memajukan mulutnya seperti mulut burung.

Pasukan patroli itu pun semakin geram dan memacu kudanya lebih cepat lagi.

"Kau malah memperburuk keadaan bodoh!" geram Kyuubi melihat kelakuan aneh Neji.

Duaaagggh.

Duaaagghhh.

"Aduh! Aduh! Kalian jangan menyiksa ku!" teriak Neji kepada ke dua orang yang sedang menendang-nendang tubuhnya.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak membantu!" ujar Kyuubi dengan kesal, namun matanya menangkap sebuah objek di depan.

"Hei aku punya ide!" ucap Kyuubi lagi ke pada dua orang di kirinya.

Ke duanya pun langsung menoleh dengan tampang serius menatap Kyuubi.

"Apa?" tanya ke duanya bersamaan.

"Neji sekarang kau duduk di depan ku!" usul Kyuubi kepada Neji. Neji hanya bisa menuruti perintah Kyuubi sambil memasang wajah bingung. Dia melompat ke kuda Kyuubi dan duduk di depan Kyuubi.

"Konohamaru, sekarang kau naik ke atas Neji," perintahnya lagi pada Konohamaru yang berada paling kiri bersama kudanya. Dia melompati kuda Neji dan Kyuubi, lalu menaiki tubuh Neji dan meletakkan kedua pahanya pada bahu Neji dan menyandarkan pantatnya pada bagian bawah tengkuk Neji.

"Sekarang giliran ku." ujar Kyuubi, lalu melakukan apa yang Konohamaru lakukan tadi. Sekarang ia berada paling atas.

Tpessss.

Kreessss. Kreesss.

"Haah, ini lebih baik," desah Kyuubi sambil memakan sebuah apel yang ada di tangannya, lalu ia menyodorkan sebuah lagi pada Konohamaru. "Kau mau Konohamaru."

Konohamaru pun mengambil dan memakan buah apel itu dengan riang gembira. Sedangkan Neji sudah geram sekali melihat kelakuan dua orang di atasnya. Ya jelas saja dia kesal. Dia sedang keberatan memanggul berat dua orang di atasnya, dan ke duanya malah asyik-asyikan makan apel. Dia juga semakin kesal karena tidak mendapat bagian.

"Aku muak!" teriaknya dengan urat yang berkedut-kedut di pelipisnya.

Ia pun membanting ke dua orang itu dengan keras sehingga ke dua mendarat dengan perut mereka di pelana kuda. Konohamaru mendarat di pelana kuda yang tengah dan Kyuubi paling kiri.

"Aku tidak ada waktu bermain-main seperti ini," ujar Neji dengan kesal

Tiba-tiba Konohamaru mengarahkan busurnya pada Kyuubi, lalu ia menarik sebuah anak panah dari pnggungnya dan membidik Kyuubi, "Merunduk!" perintah Konohamaru pada Kyuubi.

Slaaaasshh.

Hampir saja tubuhnya terkena sabetan golok kalau saja dia tidak segera merunduk.

Wussssshh.

Jlebbb.

Anah panah Konohamaru bersarang di dada seorang musuh di dekat Kyuubi. Prajurit itupun terjatuh.

Konohamaru kembali mencabut anak panahnya, lalu membidik seorang musuh yang ada di belakang Neji.

Jleeb

Satu musuh lagi tumbang dan jatuh ke tanah. Tinggal tiga lagi, Konohamaru kembali mencabut anak panahnya dan menarik tali busur panahnya.

Wussshh.

Jleb.

Satu orang musuh lagi jatuh tersungkur. Sekarang tinggal dua lagi. Konohamaru menurunkan busur panahnya dan membiarkan Kyuubi dan Neji meladeni 2 orang yang berada di samping mereka masing-masing.

Salah seorang prajurit yang berada di samping Neji memegang tombaknya dengan ke dua tangannya dan mengarahkan ujung tombaknya ke arah Neji, kemudian prajurit itu mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Neji menyadari tombak yang sedang melesak ke arahnya. Dengan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang, dia menghindari ujung tombak itu sehingga tombak itu hanya melintas di depan wajahnya.

Ia kemudian menusuk perut prajurit itu menggunakan pedangnya, dan prajurit itupun langsung jatuh tersungkur dari kudanya.

Sedangkan Kyuubi sedang bertarung dengan seorang lagi. Prajurit musuh menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal ke arah Kyuubi, namun Kyuubi melebarkan ke pegangannya dan meletakkan tombaknya miring melewati tengkuk dan bagian belakang di bawah bahunya, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Traaaangg.

Kyuubi menangkis serangan itu, kemudian ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan tombaknya melewati atas kepalanya, lalu menusuk dada musuh sekuat tenaga sehingga tembus ke punggung musuh. Satu lagi tewas oleh Kyuubi.

Ke lima orang yang sudah berhasil mengejar mereka tadi tewas oleh mereka bertiga.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.." ujar Neji seraya tersenyum menatap Kyuubi. "..kami akan menghambat mereka. Konohamaru, pergilah ke Konoha tanpa kami."

"Tapi ka-" perkataannya di potong oleh Kyuubi.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepatlah! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi," potong Kyuubi.

Konohamaru agak berat meninggalkan ke dua orang itu melawan sekawan pasukan patroli yang sedang mengejar mereka, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain agar perjalanannya tidak terhambat. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti dan memacu kudanya kembali.

Ke duanya berhenti dan berbalik menghadap musuh dengan kuda mereka.

Konohamaru lalu berdiri di atas kudanya, dan mengarahkan busurnya ke pada salah seorang musuh, lalu menarik anak panahnya membidik salah satu musuh. Dia mengarahkan busur agak tinggi kemudian menarik tali busurnya.

Deeengg.

Seketika di sekitarnya berubah gelap dan muncul sebuah lingkaran berwarna hijau di bawah kaki kudanya.

"Hadiah perpisahan untuk kalian." lirihnya pelan seraya melepaskan anak panahnya.

Anak panah yang sudah di kelilingi warna hijau itu melesak dengan cepat, lebih cepat tiga kali lipat dari biasanya.

Wuussshhh.

Anak panah itu terus melesak melewati Neji dan Kyuubi, tapi ke dua orang itu tidak terkejut sedikitpun melihat anak panah yang melintas di atas kepala mereka.

"Heh, dia masih saja mengkhawatirkan kita," desah Kyuubi pada Neji. "Bagaimana kabar adikmu yang manis itu, Neji?." tanya Kyuubi.

"Cih, dia tidak menyukaimu," decih Neji tidak suka karna mendengar adik perempuannya di sebut-sebut.

"Haha, berani bertaruh. Selesai ini aku akan melamarnya," balas Kyuubi di sertai senyumannya.

Enam orang prajurit memacu kudanya dengan cepat hendak mengejar Konohamaru, tapi mereka begitu terkejut ketika melihat anak panah yang di kelilingi dengan cahaya hijau sedang melesak mengincar salah seorang dari mereka.

Jleeebb.

Anak panah Konohamaru menembus dada salah seorang musuh. Orang itu jatuh tersungkur ke atas tanah.

Anak panah itu melesak lagi mencari buruan yang ada di depannya. Dan berakhir dengan tewasnya seorang lagi oleh anak panah milik Konohamaru.

Ke lima orang yang berada paling depan itu tetap memacu kudanya untuk mengejar Konohamaru.

"Hah, sepertinya ini akan menarik," ujar Kyuubi pada Neji dengan santai sambil memanggul tombak panjang sepanjang dua meter itu di bahunya dan melirik ke lima orang yang sedang mendekat.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu kembali ke bangunan di dalam benteng Konoha. Kurama sangat mengkhawatirkan tiga orang yang tadi ia utus membawa sebuah gulungan. Tiba-tiba dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lee yang sedang duduk di kursi tidak jauh darinya dan berkata, "Lee, berangkatlah bantu mereka," perintah Kurama dengan lembut.<p>

"Baik tuan Kurama." balas Lee dengan kerendahan hati.

Ia pun mengikatkan selembar kain panjang di kepalanya dan memakai baju zirah besi di tubuhnya. Tidak lupa Sanjiegun/Sansetsukon sebagai senjata andalannya.

Ia berjalan keluar ruangan menuju tempat parkir kudanya. Saat sampai pada kudanya, ia pun melepaskan ikatan yang ada di balok kayu tempat ia mengikat kudanya, lalu ia menaikinya dan memacunya keluar pintu gerbang dengan cepat.

Deeengg.

Setelah keluar gerbang. Ia memakai kekuatan khusus miliknya. Ia memegang satu tongkat dari ke tiga Sanjiegun miliknya dengan tangan kanannya, dan memutarnya dengan berkali-kali.

Keadaan di sekitarnya berubah gelap gulita serta muncul sebuah lingkaran bercahaya berwarna hijau muda dari bawah tapak kaki kudanya. Lingkaran itu berputar searah jarum jam dengan sangat pelan.

_**"Gerbang pertama : buka!"**_

_**"Gerbang ke dua : buka!"**_ teriaknya dengan keras.

Seketika itu juga kecepatan lari kudanya bertambah 6 kali lipat. Dia melesak begitu cepat bersama kudanya sambil terus memutar Sanjiegun miliknya.

"Tunggulah aku Neji, Kyuubi, Konohamaru." lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

* * *

><p>Ketika ke lima orang pasukan patroli yang tersisa tadi sudah mendekat. Neji lalu melompat ke arah satu orang. Dia menekuk kaki kirinya ke depan dan kaki kanannya lurus ke belakang. Dia memisahkan pedang kembar miliknya menjadi dua bagian. Tangan kirinya serta satu pedangnya ia julurkan ke depan dan tangan kanannya ia tekuk serta satu pedangnya bersiaga akan menusuk musuhnya.<p>

"Hyaaaa!" teriak Neji ketika mendekati seorang prajurit di depannya.

Begitu pula dengan Kyuubi yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Neji.

Jleeeebb.

Tap

Kyuubi pun berhasil menewaskan satu musuh dengan tombak panjangnya, dan ke dua kakinya sudah mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah. Melihat seorang musuh berhasil melewatinya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan melempar seorang musuh menggunakan tombaknya ke orang yang melewatinya.

Jleeeebb.

Tombak panjang miliknya pun bersarang di punggung orang tadi, dan jatuh ke atas tanah, "Heh, tidak semudah itu kalian bisa melewati ku." ujarnya santai sambil mendekati prajurit yang terkena tombaknya, lalu ia mencabut tombak miliknya dari tubuh prajurit yang sudah tewas itu.

"Hyaaaattt"

Seorang musuh berteriak sambil mendorong tombak miliknya ke arah Neji yang sedang melompat tadi, tapi dengan gerakan sedikit berputar ke kiri dia menghindari tikaman tombak itu, lalu ketika sudah mendekati musuh, dia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menebas bahu lawannya dengan keras menggunakan ke dua pedangnya.

Tap

Setelah ia mendarat dengan mulus, ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan melempar dua pedangnya ke arah dua orang yang melewatinya.

Wussssh. Wusssh.

Pedang-pedang itu berputar mengincar dua orang itu. Sedangkan dua orang itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pedang yang sedang mengincar mereka.

Jleeebb.

Jleeeb.

Ke dua orang itu tewas oleh pedang milik Neji. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu berjalan mendekati dua orang yang sudah tewas itu untuk mengambil pedang kembar miliknya.

Ke duanya pun berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum meremehkan menatap musuh yang bergerak mendekat ke arah mereka. Semua pasukan itu berhenti di depan ke dua orang itu serta menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Biarkan kami lewat atau kalian mati!" ancam pemimpin pasukan itu pada Neji dan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tersenyum mendengar ancaman itu, kemudian dia menatap pemimpin pasukan itu dan menjawab, "Dalam mimpimu!" ucapnya dengan nada angkuh seraya melebarkan kuda-kudanya dan mengarah mata tombaknya pada musuh.

Begitu pula dengan Neji yang melebarkan kuda-kudanya memasang mode siaga.

Semua orang itu pun turun dari kudanya serta mengambil pedang mereka yang ada di samping kuda mereka masing-masing.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam saling menatap dengan posisi siaga dari ke dua belah pihak.

"Bunuh mereka!" perintah pemimpin pasukan itu pada anak buahnya.

Dan semua pasukan itu secara serentak berlari menyerang ke duanya.

Saat musuh sudah dekat dengan Neji. Tiba-tiba keadaan di sekitar Neji berubah gelap. Dari pijakan kakinya muncul lingkaran Yin Yang berwarna hijau, lalu ia memposisikan kaki kirinya agak menekuk lurus ke depan dan kaki kanannya tetap dengan menekuk 90 derajat. Sedangkan ke dua tangannya mengikuti garis yang memisah lingkaran itu.

"**_Jurus tiga puluh dua tarian naga._**"

Neji pun berlari ke arah musuh dengan cepat.

"Heh, cepat sekali kau menggunakannya." ujar Kyuubi pada Neji, tapi Neji tak mempedulikan apa yang di katakan oleh Kyuubi.

Setelah dekat dengan musuh Neji melompat dan berputar berkali-kali, hingga ketika sudah jarak satu meter ia memutar pelan dan menikam leher musuhnya dengan pedangnya.

Sedangkan Kyuubi terus berlari cepat ke arah musuh dengan tombak ia letakkan di belakangnya serta mata tombaknya menghadap ke tanah. Saat sudah berjarak tiga meter dari musuh. Dia memegang tombak miliknya menggunakan ke dua tangannya dan memiringkannya 30 derajat serta ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

Dengan sekali hentakan kaki dia melompat dan berputar ke kiri berkali-kali bersamaan dengan kibasan tombaknya yang ikut berputar mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

Musuh yang terkena oleh kibasan tombaknya langsung terpental ke belakang dengan luka yang menghiasi wajah, kepala, dan tubuh mereka.

Setelah putaran tubuhnya agak melambat. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang di udara dan menusuk salah seorang musuh tepat di dadanya. Lalu ia menjadikan tubuh musuhnya sebagai pijakan tombaknya.

Posisi tubuhnya sekarang miring empat puluh lima derajat dengan kepala berada di bawah dan kakinya di atas. Ia kemudian mendorong tombaknya yang tertancap pada musuh dengan sekuat tenaga hingga ia melayang di udara lebih tinggi lagi dengan posisi terbalik.

Kyuubi kembali menarik tombaknya dan bersiap untuk mengayunkan tombaknya. Saat ia sudah merasa cukup ia pun langsung mengayunkan tombaknya dengan kuat ke bawah sehingga membuat tiga orang tergeletak karna serangannya tadi.

Tap.

Kakinya sudah mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Beberapa orang mendekat dari kirinya sambil mengacungkan senjata mereka, tapi dengan cepat Kyuubi mengayunkan tombaknya ke kiri di ikuti oleh tubuhnya yang sedikit berputar ke kiri.

Traaangg.

Duagghh.

Orang-orang itu terhuyung ke belakang karena serangan Kyuubi. Dua orang lagi mendekat dari arah kiri dan kanannya. Ke dua orang itu sudah mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas kaki kanan dan pinggangnya, tapi ia memundurkan kaki kanannya selangkah ke belakang dan menangkis dua serangan itu menggunakan pegangan tombak panjang miliknya, kemudian dia menusuk leher salah seorang yang ada didepannya. Setelah itu dia menarik tombaknya dan mendorongnya ke belakang, dan membuat dua orang di belakangnya terhuyung ke belakang.

Dia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya ke kanan 180 derajat, dan mengayunkannya kembali ke kiri 270 derajat, lalu kembali lagi mengayunkan tombaknya ke kanan 360 derajat, Selesai melakukan itu ia memanggul tombaknya di bahunya sambil berjongkok.

Akibat serangannya itu puluhan orang tewas olehnya, dan secara tiba-tiba ia merasakan tiga aura yang kuat sedang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Deg.

'Aura ini, setingkat dengan seorang jenderal' batinnya khawatir saat merasakan sebuah aura setingkat jenderal sedang mendekat ke arah mereka, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pada Neji.

Dia menghentakkan kakinya dan berlari ke arah Neji sambil memutar tombaknya ke kiri dan ke kanan secara horizontal.

Neji juga merasakan hal yang sama, 'Sial, ku pikir ini akan mudah.' ujarnya sambil menebaskan pedang kembar miliknya.

Setelah berada dekat dengan Neji. Dia menancapkan tombaknya ke tanah dan menggunakannya sebagai pijakannya, kemudian ia menendang dua orang yang ada di depannya dengan ke dua kakinya, dan mencabutnya lalu mengayunkannya ke kiri 45 derajat ke arah 3 orang di depannya hingga ke tiga orang itu tewas karena serangannya.

"Neji, sepertinya aku merasakan kekuatan setingkat dengan jenderal dari arah kiri ku. Dua lagi lebih lemah dari arah depan sedang mendekat ke sini.." ujar Kyuubi pada Neji yang sekarang sudah berada di dekatnya. "..tapi sepertinya aku mengenali yang satunya, ini seperti milik Lee."

"Sepertinya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi sepertinya kita harus waspada terhadap kekuatan asing yang akan segera datang sebentar lagi." balas Neji sambil membelakangi Kyuubi.

Tidak dari posisi mereka seorang prajurit atau lebih tepatnya seorang pengawal pribadi jenderal musuh mendekat ke arah orang-orang yang sedang bertarung itu. Orang itu terus memacu kudanya dengan cepat sambil membawa cambuk bergerigi miliknya.

"Neji, sebaiknya kita habisi para pengganggu ini," ujar Kyuubi sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Aku juga sudah bosan bermain-main. Ayo kita selesaikan.!" ajak Neji kemudian ikut melebarkan kuda-kudanya.

Deenngg.

Neji kembali menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia melebarkan kedua kakinya ke samping dengan tubuh setengah berjongkok, dan lingkaran yin yang yang ada di bawah kakinya berputar lebih cepat. Ia menyatukan ke dua pedang kembar miliknya menjadi satu.

_**"**_**_Jurus enam puluh empat kilatan pedang."_**

Cahaya berwarna hijau tiba-tiba sudah mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya dan pedangnya, lalu ia berlari dengan cepat ke arah musuh sambil memutar pedang secara vertikal ke kiri dan ke kanan.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi melebarkan ke dua kakinya ke samping sambil memegang tombaknya dengan ke dua tangannya dan memposisikannya di kirinya. Keadaan di sekitarnya berubah gelap. Dari bawah kakinya muncul sebuah lingkaran dengan segitiga di dalamnya. Lingkaran itu berwarna merah menyala sambil berputar sama cepatnya dengan lingkaran milik Neji.<p>

_**"Jurus putaran bulan sabit."**_

**S**ama halnya dengan Neji, cahaya berwarna merah menyala menghiasi tubuhnya dan senjatanya, kemudian ia melesak dengan cepat ke arah musuh sambil memutar senjatanya secara vertical bergantian ke kiri dan kanannya.

_**TBC aja dueh**_

_**Bagaimana menurut kalian..**_

_**Ada yang mengerti?..**_

_**Kalau ada yang masih bingung membayangkan cara bertarung Kyuubi..**_

_**Lihat saja Opening Dynasty warriors 5..**_

_**Okey ya**_

daaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..

_**Kaaabooorrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_


End file.
